Destiny
by Preppygirl14
Summary: Amy Winston is Barry's college friend, who he had a crush on and hadn't seen since then. But when she comes back to his life, she's hit by the atoms accelerator and her life changes for good just as his.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

In the wrong place, at the wrong time

...

Destiny is described as a series of events that will happen to a person in the future. And it is described as unstoppable. If it's your destiny, it will catch upon to you one day. Whether is good or bad. Whether is something or someone.

Amy Winston believed in destiny, but for her it wasn't that interesting. Since she was born her life was planned for her and she went through it step by step. She didn't complaint that often. After all, life had given her a lot of advantages that many people could only dream of, but when you don't have power over the decisions in your life, you can't help but to fight for a little control. Four you to be heard, for your decisions to be taken into account.

Amy's father was Emmett Winston, heir and grandson of Harry Winston. Yes, that Harry Winston. The famous and renowned jewelry store. So as you can imagine, Amy never had any need while growing up. She went to the best schools as planned, she studied law as planned, and one day she would take over the company, as planned.

But before all that, she had to prove her father she was ready. Emmet just had decided to open a store in Central City and put her daughter at the front of the decisions. She had to do all. Look for a place for the store, buy it, pick collections to take there, look for employees and plan all the advertisements to make sure it would be a success. And Amy did a fantastic job, that is until one collection went missing and then the police arrested the guy she had sent with another collection. And then some of the permits for the construction were denied, and the party she was planning for the grand opening had been stalled because she couldn't get enough A-list celebrities.

The girl, losing it, had to go herself down to the police station because they not only had arrested his deliver guy, they were holding onto the collection. And surely they were going to contact her father instead of her, so she had to rush there.

Amy took the elevator, put her best boss-don't-mess-with-me face and exited the elevator into the Central City Police Department headquarters. It was surprisingly empty, with just two police officers on the desk. The girl, was so angry and frustrated, she charged against the first one she saw.

"I need to talk to the idiot who is holding my delivery guy and my diamonds," both policemen looked up at the girl, frowned confused and taken aback. "You have any idea where I..."

"Amy?"

A voice very familiar interrupted them and when she turned, she saw Barry Allen walking from the office behind the front desk to where she was. Amy opened her eyes surprised and couldn't help but smile, her problems momentarily forgotten.

"Barry? Oh my God!" She hugged him as soon as he was in front of her. "I haven't seen you since Junior year!"

Both police officers looked at each other, grateful to be forgotten and quickly slipped out to the back.

Barry hugged Amy back and when she stepped back he smiled at her.

"I know. You've been busy living in Ibiza," Barry said with a teasing smile.

Amy shook her head and her smile grew.

"Paris and London. Ibiza was strictly holidays," she replied with a very exaggerated posh English accent. Barry wheezed, chuckling and the girl couldn't help to laugh as well.

"Oh God," Barry commented sarcastically.

Amy smiled brightly and hugged him again.

"I really missed you, Barry."

The guy couldn't help but flush and returned an awkward hug, hoping she wouldn't notice his heart beat racing more than normal.

"Really?" The guy asked a bit unsure, since he hadn't heard of heard in a while. The girl stepped back, opening her mouth to reply when Chyre interrupted them.

"What the hell is going on?" The grumpy detective asked looking around, his eyes falling on Barry. "Allen?" He said confused but Amy quickly stepped to him, letting Barry go.

"Are you Captain Singh?" The girl asked coolly, her bad mood returning.

"He's out," the man replied, raising an eyebrow at her voice of tone but didn't let her intimidate him. "I'm detective Chyre. What can I do for you miss...?"

"Winston. Miss Amy Winston," Amy replied lifting her chin. "And some of your guys, incompetently arrested my delivery guy, Eugene Garrett. And are holding onto my jewelry collection."

Chyre lips set into a straight line and glared at the entitled girl in front of him. He was not in the mood for this.

"Eugene Garrett was arrested yesterday. He not only stole two of the Winston collections but he also hijacked another diamond delivery," he informed Amy.

Amy opened her eyes surprised and kicked herself. So that's where the missing collection was.

"Two collections? That son of..."

"But don't worry, miss Winston," Chyre interrupted her rant. "We've already contacted your father."

Amy's heart sank to her knees.

"He's not in charge of those collections. I am!" She protested angrily, trying to not let the detective seeing the sudden fear in her eyes. But he had being a detective for far too long, and he saw.

"But he's the owner," he snapped coolly, finishing the talk. Then turned to Barry. "Allen?"

"Your pen, sir," Barry quickly said, giving back his pen he had used for taking an excrement sample earlier that day. Chyre rose a displeased eyebrow. "It's clean. I cleaned it." Barry quickly added.

"Get out of my sight," Chyre replied, nodding at the door. "And show miss Winston to the door." And then the man walked back to his office.

"Hey, I'm not done!" Amy protested, following him, but Barry held her back, by placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can't do this!"

Chyre stopped and turned to look at the girl.

"Miss Winston, you keep shouting and I'll have you arrested, am I clear?"

Amy frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Barry quickly intervened:

"Crystal." Chyre, shaking his head annoyed, turned around and entered his office, slamming the door.

"Let's go, Amy," Barry pulled her to the hall, and the girl reluctantly followed him, glaring at the detective's door.

"I can't believe this!" She complained loudly as she followed Barry. "My father is going to kill me."

"You didn't know that guy had stolen two pieces of jewelry?" Barry asked her.

"There weren't two pieces. It was two collections," the girl said sighing.

"Yikes."

They entered Barry's lab but Amy was so distracted she barely noticed.

"I mean, Garrett called me and told me the police had stopped him unfairly..." she said, running a hand through her hair. "My dad put me ahead of the new store in Central City. When he knows they were stolen... What it's that smell?"

The girl scrunched up her nose, disgusted.

"It's an excrement sample I tried to identify," Barry said taking a tiny piece of the sample and putting on a microscope slide.

"Nice," the girl replied disgusted, staying away from the microscope and the bag with the sample. But then it downed on her and she looked around before turning to Barry. "Wait, you work here?"

Barry nodded, turning to her, leaning on the table. A proud smile peaking on his lips.

"This is my lab."

Amy squealed, jumping lightly.

"So you did it! You actually did it! You become a NCSI."

"Just CSI," Barry replied.

"That's even better. Oh my God, Barry, congratulations," she went to him and hugged him again, but when she stepped back he gave her a look.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"I know it's late, but whatever," she shrugged and Barry chuckled.

"Okay, thanks."

Amy stepped back and let him continue with his work. As he examined the sample on his microscope, the girl left her bag and her coat on a chair, to look around comfortably.

Barry took some notes and took the sample to a machine that could identify the components better. As soon as he closed the door, he turned around and saw Amy looking at his board, munching on his fries.

"Hey, hand off my fries!" The guy told her going to her and taking the box again.

"I'm stressed!" Amy protested. "My dad's going to kill me in just a matter of hours and you're busy with your poop sample. Who really needs the fries more?" She tried to grab more but Barry snap her hand away.

"I'm not sharing," Barry replied unmovable.

Amy gasped indignantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"May I reminded you a certain incident that happened eight years ago," Amy protested pointing at him with half a fry before eating it.

"That was different!" Barry replied.

"It was not!"

"I was drunk," the guy said.

"And I'm emotional unstable," Amy replied, placing a hand over her chest. "Besides they're tiny lonely fries, you swamp up my entire dinner."

"I'll tell you what," Barry told her, still trying to fend her hands away, and raised his arm as far as he could go behind him. "After I finish this I'll buy you the meal I stole from you. But you can't have my fries."

And he walked away with the fries. Amy followed him pouting, and sat on his chair, placing her elbows on her desk and her face on her hands.

"Not fair, I'm hungry now," she complained, still pouting. Barry looked at her with a raised eyebrow and fake ruthlessness. But he couldn't help but smile as he walked to his computer. She had no idea how much he had missed her, and he was beyond glad she was there, teasing him again.

"It's this identify things going to take you much?" Amy asked her, now a bit more seriously.

"Hope not," Barry replied tapping. "I was hoping to see the S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator presentation. It's going to be amazing," he added glancing at her with a very excited smile.

Amy couldn't but chuckle.

"Still the nerd I see," she replied fondly.

"Not everyone can be a diamond heiress," Barry replied sarcastically, but smiling back.

"Believe me, it doesn't offer that much freedom as it appears," Amy said, sarcastically as well, but there was a hint of bitterness on it. Barry turned to her, but the girl turned around, pretending to look at Barry's notes so he couldn't see her face.

"Wanna come?" Barry asked walking to her. Amy turned to him, frowning confused.

"To the accelerator presentation," the guy explained. "I know it's not some party but if I recall correctly..."

"Actually, don't faint or me or anything, I was already going," Amy said with small smirk.

Barry frowned confused.

"Really?"

"My dad is a friend with Harrison Wells," Amy replied, nodding.

Just as she imagined. Barry's eyes opened wide as a little kid and he grabbed his head with his hands.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" He replied as if in shock.

Amy laughed at his reaction and nodded.

"Well, friend is a bit of a stretch," the girl admitted, scrunching up her nose. "But Harrison himself invite my dad and I. He's not going to be able to go though. And I have an extra backstage pass, what do you say?"

She didn't even have to ask. Barry paced around excited, almost jumping.

"Oh my... yes! Can I bring a camera?"

Amy burst out laughing but Barry didn't care he was beyond excited.

"I'll ask," the girl replied, grinning. Happy to have brighten her friend's day like that. "Can I have a fry now?" She asked with a smirk.

"You can eat them all!" He replied, still pacing. "And I have some chocolate shake there!"

Amy stood up and went quickly to get the fries.

"You know how to keep a woman happy, Allen," she replied chuckling. Barry blushed as he saw the girl, walking excitedly to his food, her brown curls bouncing. He smiled at her fondly and returned to his computer.

"Okay! I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing," Iris West, the girl he had grew up with, walked in the lab with an excited smile.

Barry smile faded as he looked up and realized he hadn't mentioned her to Amy.

Amy turned around, drinking Barry's milkshake and she smiled excited.

"Iris!" Amy went to her.

"Amy?" Iris replied surprised to see her, and hugged the girl. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you."

"You too," Amy replied happily stepping back. "You work here too?"

"No, I came here because we have a previous engagement," Iris replied, smiling at Barry.

Amy was taken aback and she looked at Barry surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were dating," she said. Maybe Irirs didn't want her there, but before Barry could say anything, Iris laughed heartedly.

"No, we're not," she quickly denied, shaking her head, still smiling. "That would be so weird. No, I'm just going with Barry to his sad little nerd dream, the particles accelerator from S.T.A.R. Labs."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Barry.

"Really?" Amy replied, crossing her arm and turning to Barry with an accusatory raised eyebrow. "That's funny, because he just told me he would be going with me."

"What?" Iris turned to Barry. "No! I cancelled a date for this!" She complained.

"But-but..." Barry stutter feeling like a deer caught in headlights and about to be rolled over. "Amy knows Harrison Wells, and I can take pictures... Besides, can't you ask them to let Iris with us, Amy?" Barry turned to Amy, with a hopeful expression.

Amy hid a smile and Barry didn't notice but Iris did.

"I can't, Barry," she replied with fake annoyance. "This is top security. And I just have one extra place. You have to decide, Iris or me?"

"I..."

"Yeah, Barry, decide. Amy or me?" Iris pushed him, playing along.

"No... I... guys..."

"I can't believe you, after all this years living together!" Iris exclaimed indignantly.

"And I though we were friends! I guess our time in college meant nothing!" Amy snapped, coolly, glaring at him.

Barry looked at both girls desperately, about to having a mental breakdown when both burst out laughing.

"He's so adorable when he's head's about to explode," Amy told Iris, laughing.

"I think he was going to cry, for a moment there," the other girl replied, laughing as well.

"What?" Barry stood there, confused and a bit traumatized.

"We can totally take Iris with us, Barry. Don't you worry," Amy replied with a smile, wiping a tiny tear from her eyes. She was still laughing a little.

"No. No," Barry snapped. indignantly. "That wasn't funny. You're mean," he pointed at Iris who was laughing. "And you're evil," he pointed at Amy who smirked. "Give me my fries and my milkshake. You don't deserve them!" The guy said, grabbing the box and the cup, shaking his head disappointingly at Amy.

"Come on, Barry. Don't be like that," Iris said, chuckling.

"Hey, leave him alone, he's working," a deep voice replied and Detective Joe West entered the lab smiling at both Iris and Barry.

"Hi, Dad," said Iris hugging the big man. When he stepped back he noticed Amy.

"Joe!" The girl exclaimed raising her arms in the air and hugged him.

"Amy, long time no see, girl," the man said with a fond smile, hugging the girl back.

"Right back at you, Joe," as the girl stepped back.

Just at that moment, Barry's machine beeped. Iris turned to it.

"Your testing is done," Iris said looking at the screen.

"Yeah," Barry said walking to the computer to see the results.

"I think the Mardon brothers are hiding on a farm," Barry told to Joe, looking at his computer. "The fecal matter I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contains traces of oxytetracycline."

Amy, Iris and Joe raised their eyebrows, not knowing what that was.

"It's an antibiotic," Barry explained, printing the information and handling the sheets to Joe. "There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. I bet you find a very sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

"Impressive," Amy admitted, looking at Barry and smiling. The guy nod his head, acknowledging the compliment.

"Dad, seeing as how Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S. T. A. R. Labs?" Iris asked, sweet-talking his dad.

Joe looked at Iris, then at Amy and then at Barry.

"Fine, go," he said and smiled when Barry let an excited yell.

"Yes! Thank you, Joe," the guy said going to grab his jacket.

Amy jumped out of the stool where she had sat and grab her coat and bag.

"You're going too?" Joe asked her confused, because he knew she couldn't care less for that kind of thing.

"Sure, I've missed this dork long enough," the girl said, smirking as she put her coat on. Then she grabbed Barry's fries and left with Barry and Iris.

The man just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"I don't even know what is so important about this particle accelerator," Iris admitted as they were on their way to S.T.A.R. Labs, in a limo, thanks to Amy. They had been chatting, and drinking a little.

Barry turned to her.

"Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN," he replied excitedly.

Amy rose and eyebrow and Iris crossed her arms.

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English," Iris said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's the whiskey talking," Amy teased, smirking at Barry over her own glass.

Barry looked at both girls and shook his head. He took his mostly empty glass and poured barely half a finger of whiskey in it.

"Just imagine that this whiskey, is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment," he told them with a grin, showing the glass to them.

"Does that include twerking?" Iris said raising an eyebrow.

"And contouring?" Amy told her and Iris nodded, agreeing. But Barry ignored their jokes and put the glass on the table again, gesturing at all the bottles in the small limo bar.

"That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator," he replied turning to them again. "It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about everything," the boy said, not being able to contain his excitement.

"I'm excited now," Amy said sarcastically. "That's a lot of alcohol."

Barry gave her an unamused look.

"You gotta get yourself a girlfriend," Iris teased him as well.

That actually caught Amy's attention.

"What? You don't have a girlfriend?" She said, surprised.

"I've had girlfriends," Barry replied in a lower voice, looking down at his glass.

"Yeah, but they're always so..." Amy said scrunching up her nose. "You know."

"Right?" Iris told her, totally agreeing with her.

"Besides when it was the last girlfriend you had?"

"Hum, Kathy..." Barry said, still not looking at them.

Amy raised her eyebrows, remembering the girl.

"Crazy Kathy?"

"She wasn't crazy," Barry replied indignantly, looking up at her.

"She gave you a bracelet she made out of her hair," Amy replied and Iris scrunched up her face with disgust.

"What?"

"It was from her art class," Barry shrugged, drinking the barely there whiskey in his glass.

"She ate candles," Amy continued.

"It was just one time," the guy protested.

Amy shook her head.

"Seriously. You haven't had any girlfriends since Crazy Kathy?"

"I just hadn't have time, you know," Barry said, shrugging again.

"Fine," Amy said. She could totally understand that. "But I won't let you date another Crazy Kathy."

"You won't?" Barry said, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'll be around more time to help you avoid such bad decisions," Amy said with a smile, finishing her drink.

Barry shook his head, incredulously.

" _My_ bad decisions?" He emphasized the word my.

"Yes," Amy said, frowning, confused at his tone.

"Didn't you trust diamonds to a thief just a few days ago?" Barry threw her problem earlier at her face. Amy's smile faded and she glared at Barry.

"What?" Iris now turned to her.

"That's different," Amy defended herself quickly. "I didn't know. His resume looked fine!"

"How much did he stole?" Iris asked her.

"Two collections," now it was Amy's turn to look down at her empty glass.

"How much, I mean?" Iris said raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know like one million, one million and a half," Amy said, biting her lip.

Iris choke on her drink.

"You lost two million dollars?!"

Amy looked up quickly, with a child's' guilty expression.

"One and a half and they were stolen!"

Iris settled her glass down and shook her head.

"Okay, no. You know what, I'm going to handle both your lives from now on," Iris said raising her hands, ans shaking her head. "It's safer this way."

Amy glared at him.

"Tattletale," she told him, resentfully.

"You told her about Crazy Kathy!" Barry replied, indignantly.

* * *

They arrived with just a few minutes before the presentation started. They exited the limo and walked with still arriving people. On the other side of the fence there were hundred's of protesters yelling at them but they didn't even acknowledged them. At the door there was a podium with a microphone and the press was gathered around it.

"Okay, so you guys wait up here," Amy told Barry and Iris, turning to them. "I'm going to sweet talk that guy. Be right back." and shaking her hair, lightly she walked straight to the scenario.

"So Barry, how was your trip?" Iris asked Barry, as they waited for Amy. "Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?"

Barry smiled at the last part.

"Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about you know, relationships," he made an awkward pause. And well, I'm not in one, and, you're not in one either," he added nervously. "And you're my best friend, Iris."

"You're mine, too," Iris told him with a smile. "Why else would I be here?"

"That's not what I meant," Barry said, frowning a little. The conversation not going as he had planned. "What I meant-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Barry," Iris interrupted him.

"I'm not sure you do," Barry replied.

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about girls, but I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be awkward."

Barry nodded, feeling as they had just poured cold water on him.

"There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are," Iris told him, heartedly, leaving Barry speechless and embarrassed. But she didn't notice.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Barry said, trying to not look disappointed.

"Aw. Aren't you glad I know you so well?" Iris smiled at him, bumping her shoulder with him and he just fake an awkward smile.

"Thank you."

"So I say you go get her," Iris kept going.

Barry looked up to her confused.

"Get who?"

"Amy."

Barry blushed and opened his mouth, taken aback.

"What? No. No, I don't..."

He shook his head but Iris ignored him.

"Come on. You were in love with her when you were in college," the girl said, matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

"No, I..." Barry sighed, looking down. "That was a long time ago."

"It wasn't that long," Iris told him, placing a hand on his arm.

"It was. And she left, remember?" Barry said, not wanting to talk about it. Once a few years back, Barry recounted his friend from camp, Amy, and he had had a big fat crush on her all through out college. But she was always dating guys way out better than him. Bigger guys, richer guys, and she just considered him his friend. Never had seen him in another light. And one day, she left. She didn't return to the classes, she wasn't in her sorority house and Barry found out a week later after trying to find her everywhere, that she had went to Europe, to finish school there. And he never knew way. Barry knew Amy had troubles with her dad, so it was possible he had sent her there, but she never said goodbye, and she never wrote. And Barry spent his senior year moping around because of her. Finally, two years ago, he had gotten over her, and now he had a similar problem with Iris. And now, life had been funny enough to bring back Amy, just as he had humiliated himself with Iris.

"But she's back," Iris told him, with a hopeful smile. "She said so herself."

"It's different, Iris," Barry shook his head.

"Why?" Iris pressed on.

"She's so out of my league," he shrugged, wanting nothing more for the presentation to start and forget about this topic.

"No, Barry," Iris protested.

"She is," Barry said exasperatedly. "She's Harry Winston's heiress and I'm a CSI."

"Amy's never been a snob," Iris shrugged. "She has never cared about that."

"Yeah, when we were in college. It was different," Barry shook his head. "Now her responsibilities and mine are very different and, besides, I don't feel like that for her anymore."

"What if now she feels the same?" Iris asked, slyly, raising an eyebrows.

"I... no," Barry huffed at that thought. That would never happen, but his heart raced a little at the thought. "I mean, you've seen her, right? Amy is..."

"What am I?"

Barry's heart almost popped out of his chest. In fact, he was sure Iris and Amy noticed. He turned to Amy, jumping and gasping startled and smiled nervously.

"Amy. Here. I mean you're here. That's what I meant," he replied awkwardly.

"Okay," Amy frowned, looking at him confused. "So we have to hurry because..."

"Amy Elizabeth Winston!" A deep familiar voice interrupted them. It was Amy time to jump and gasped startled.

"It's not good when he uses my whole name..." she told them under her breath and taking a deep breath, she turned around with a nervous smile. "Daddy!"

Emmett Winston had been always intimidating. It was the kind of guy who could be cool, but if he was in a mood you should be better be careful. And right now he was in the worst of moods.

"Is it true that the two new lines were stolen?" He asked his daughter, angrily.

"But they just caught the guy, Daddy," she replied quickly.

"Yes, the deliver guy you hired," Emmett replied, angrily. "And they recovered just one. The other is still missing."

"I'm sure they would find it, Mr. Winston," Barry intervened, stupidly. It was an instinct when he saw Amy's scared face. "They already have found a second stolen van."

"Thank you, Barney, but that's not the point," Emmett replied, barely glancing at the guy. "I asked you to delivered it yourself. Not to send some guy. It's time you learn some responsibilities."

Amy blushed, embarrassed and upset, being scolded in front of her friends.

"And now you're going to deliver the one recovered in person. Right now!"

"But the presentation..."

"It's just Wells," Emmett dismissed it with a gesture. "He'll understand, now let's go." Then he turned to Amy's friends. "Barney, Iris."

And he left, glaring at his daughter one last time.

Amy sighed, feeling stupid and embarrassed. She turned to Iris and Barry.

"I'm so sorry, guys," she apologized because without her, they wouldn't let them in the lab.

"It's okay, we understand," Iris told her, kindly. Barry nodded but frowned lightly.

"Your dad is still calling me, Barney?"

The way he said, made her smile lightly.

"Sorry. I'll try to remind him when he's not this pissed," she said. "See you."

And she walked away, her white coat getting lost in the crowd, her curls somehow not bouncing as much.

* * *

"That was unnecessarily humiliating, Dad," Amy told his father as soon as they were alone in his car. The girl crossed her arms, and looked out of the window, upset. This wasn't how he had planned met Barry again.

"Humiliating?" Emmett replied angrily, lifting his eyes from his phone. "Humiliating finding out two millions of dollars worth of diamonds were stolen from you because your daughter wouldn't show up."

"One and a half," the girl said under her breath and then turned to her dad. "It wasn't like that. I was overseeing the new store."

"I told you already I'm not putting you in charge of that," Emmett snapped angrily. "And after this you made my point valid."

Amy's blood boiled. A few years back she had told his father she wasn't interested on the family business, but he had made her turn her life around becaus eof it. Now, he was angry because she had tried and failed what he had wanted since the beginning.

"It wasn't my fault. I just was trying to help," the girl replied.

"Yes, you always say that when you're lazy to do the job and it goes wrong," Emmett shook his head. "Like that time at Mallorca?"

"You love to bring that up," Amy buffed, rolling her eyes just as the car stopped at the heliport.

"Here," her father practically pushed the metallic case containing the stolen collection into Amy's hand. "And this time make sure it arrives to the store."

The girl glared at his father before opening the door and exiting the car.

It was raining. Of course, it was raining she thought as the chauffeur, Milo, ran to her with an umbrella. Milo walker her to the helicopter as the pilot was rearranging some boxes in the back part. When he saw her, he took the case she offered and placed it on top of the others. Amy walked to the copilot's door and Milo opened it for her.

"Thank you, Milo," the girl thanked her, placing her bag in her lap.

"Have a safe trip, Miss Amy," Milo replied, closing the door, after her. The pilot assured the boxes and closed the back door, then he sat in front of the steering wheel and passed a headset to Amy. She put them on and looked out of the window. Milo had returned to the limo, but this didn't move. Maybe her father was making sure she wouldn't bail the last second. Amy rolled her eyes.

"We're ready to go," the pilot said as Barbara put on the safety belt. The pilot turned on the engine, and the rotor blades started to spin.

Just as they started to lift from the ground, a lighting bolt, lighten up the sky at the distance, and Amy cursed scared.

"Go back down," the girl said, grabbing her safety belt tightly.

"It's okay, miss," the pilot assured her. "We're flying away from the storm. And we're still pretty far away."

Amy was so focused on the horizon in front of her as the pilot turned the helicopter around, stumbling because of the wind, that she didn't notice her phone ringing. The girl, however, still worried about the storm, looked behind and noticed a beam of light growing in the distance. It could be...

"The hell is that?" The pilot glanced, at her, not being able to turn completely.

"Quick, get the parachute!" Amy and the pilot quickly took the safety belt off. The pilot turned the auto pilot as both rushed to the back. Amy grabbed the parachute first but the pilot tried to snatch it as well.

"Hey!" The girl tried to pull, but the man pushed her away with all his strength. The girl tripped with the boxes, and with a yell, her head hit the wall of the helicopter, before falling onto the boxes. The girl lied unconscious in the helicopter floor, in a sea of diamonds and jewels.

The pilot had barely opened the door when the atoms' wave hit the helicopter, throwing the man out of it, and destroying the machine.

* * *

Emmett had been too angry at his daughter that he hadn't notice the bad weather until Milo reentered the limo, folding the umbrella. He noticed the strong winds and he cursed pulling out his phone.

It wasn't safe to fly with that weather, so he would tell Amy to come back. He may be mad at his daughter, but her safety was more important. He cursed when he saw the lighting bolts, upset because Amy wasn't picking up the phone. He kept calling, though. And then, it happened in a moment.

A bright and large beam of light shone at the distance, there was a terrible sound and then something like a light wave, extended over the city and it cut through the helicopter.

Emmett's blood ran cold, and he yelled his heart out:

"NOO! AMY!"

But the wave hit them as well, the walls and car protecting them, but it was the equivalent as a car crash. Emmett's head bounced back and then the same force threw him to the limo's floor. Milo's head hit the steering wheel, and both men were knocked unconscious.

* * *

 **So, this is a story that had been rolling around my brain and I needed to take it out. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Something happened

...

When Emmett Winston woke up he felt disoriented and didn't even know where it was. Luckily, his mind cleared up in a matter of seconds and while his chauffeur, Milo, woke up groaning, the other man opened the door of the limousine and ran to the smoking remains of the helicopter.

His mind was on constant repeat of that wave hitting the helicopter and destroying it over and over again. But he didn't accept his daughter's dead. Not until he saw it, not until he had proof she was really gone.

The man stopped dead at the remains of the helicopter. The bottom half of it lied on its side and there was some steel boxes lying around. He ignored them, however, looking for Amy. He almost didn't want to find her, he could only imagine in which state she would be, but then she saw it lying a few feet away from the helicopter. And he couldn't believe it.

She was lying there unconscious. Her clothes were smoking, her white coat all burned and torn apart. Even the dress she was wearing under it, had suffered damages and she didn't have any shoes on, but the thing that amazed him most and made him stood there in the rain, was that she had no scratches on her. And as he walked closer, he didn't saw any blood, or limbs in strange positions. And maybe he was hallucinating, but her skin had a certain glow to it.

* * *

Thirty painful minutes later, Amy Winston was rushed into Central City General Hospital, his dad running behind the stretcher as they took her to Emergencies.

Right there, Emmett didn't have eyes for anyone that wasn't his daughter, otherwise he would have notice Iris sobbing as Barry was being stabilized as well.

* * *

 ** _9 Months and a week later_**

...

It had been a week but its seemed longer. A week since Barry had woken from a coma, discovered he had now super speed and had stopped a metahuman- a human with power or super abilities result of the particle accelerator-. And not only any metahuman, but one could make tornadoes with his hands, so he had been busy. However, he still noticed who had been missing since he woke up. Who had not been in the hospital while he had been in a coma, and who had basically disappear since then. Since senior year in college, Barry had accepted that Amy had left without saying goodbye, but after their brief reunion, after spending time with her again, he hoped that bad habit had changed. Apparently it wasn't the case. He hadn't asked Iris because honestly it hurt she had left just like that and his pride didn't let him, but after he risked his life stopping that metahuman, he found the strength to ask Iris.

"Have you heard anything about Amy?" Barry asked her, trying to sound casual as she had just brought him coffee at Jitters. Iris stopped and her smile faded. He knew it. She had left again.

Iris looked around and sighed before answering.

"Amy... Amy was affected by the particle accelerator," the girl said.

Barry's disappointment quickly disappeared and instead fear and dread took its place.

"What? Where is she?" Barry said, already standing. He figure she might be at the hospital.

"She's back at Hudson," Iris told him. Barry didn't move so explained further. "She was the taken at the hospital the same night you were. But we didn't know she was in there until one night. The power kept switching off at random moments so one night, her dad go down and talk to the doctor. He was angry because the power was unstable and he was afraid for her. She was also in a comma."

Barry ran a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling his legs shaking. He wasn't expecting this at all. This couldn't be real. He preferred that Amy had just left without a goodbye.

"So he took her back to Hudson," Iris continued. "I think she's at her house, his that didn't tell me but it seemed that way."

"You called him?" Barry asked and Iris nodded.

"Twice. After she was taken out of the hospital and two months ago. Mr. Winston told me he would call me if anything changed but... he hasn't."

"And when you called," Barry started asking, already dreading the answer, "the last time, was she awake?"

Iris looked down and shook her head.

* * *

As soon as Iris left Barry to keep working, the guy disappeared in a blink of an eye. His cup of coffee was left behind on a table forgotten as Barry rushed through the city and beyond it. He went to the East until he crossed New York and arrived at Hudson.

He knew where Amy lived. She had invited him and Iris and multiple occasions and the Winston mansion was hard to forget. Even after she left to Europe and in a holiday in New York, Barry couldn't help but go there, hoping he would met Amy.

Barry stopped a few feet away from the house and then run normally to the front gate. They had tight security and if he arrived just like that to the front door, there would be questions.

"Yes?" A guard asked Barry as soon as he approached.

"Hi, Phineas, it's me Barry," the guy greeted the guard with a smile but the man didn't seem to remember or care. Barry sighed. "I'm here to see Amy."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Winston said no visitors," the guard replied.

"I can imagine," Barry said stopping him before he walked away. "But I'm assure you that if you tell him it's me. He would want to see me."

Phineas did call Mr. Winston and after that he let Barry in. He had to run the long driveway in his normal speed because the man was watching him carefully. And when he arrived to the mansion, Emmett Winston was already waiting for him on the porch. The man didn't seem to believe it was Barry.

"Well look at that," the man said more than surprised and extended a hand.

"Mr. Winston," Barry shook his hand. "How it's Amy?"

Emmett took the guy to a separate part of the house. It was like a small mansion though. Amy was in a room downstairs on a hospital bed. The room was spacious with almost all the walls made of glass. There was a doctor and two nurses, checking on the girl and as they approached Barry's heart sank to his knees. Amy was there unconscious, on a white nightgown with needles hooked on her arms. But the strange part was that she didn't look like someone who had been on a comma for nine months. Her skin was paler than usual, looking almost like wax but there was a glow about it, even her hair who had not been washed as regularly as she used to, didn't look oily or greasy, just shiny. And she didn't have bruises on her arms, didn't even looked purple around the needles.

"I see you noticed Amy's unusual complexion," Emmett said. Barry turned to him, but he was looking at his daughter. Then he looked at the doctor and nurses and dismissed them with a nod.

"She doesn't look..." Barry doubted how to say it.

"Bad?" Emmett nodded. "It's not only the odd part. You know what's even more puzzling? Come closer and see the needles on her arms."

Barry frowned at the man, confused at his request but he walked closer to Amy until he was next to her. Then he noticed the needles were just hooked on her skin. There was a thick tube around the needle, piercing her arm. Barry's frown grow deeper and he turned to Emmett.

"It started a forth months ago, when we bring her here," Mr. Winston explained. "And the simple task of putting her an IV was quite a challenge for Doctor Keller. Sometimes a simple needle couldn't pierce her skin and they broke. Sometimes her skin around it healed incredibly fast and he had to extirpate the needle before the skin would cover it."

Barry gulped and reached for her hand. He brushed it and it was cold. She had always had cold hands, he remembered.

"Does things like that happened to you, Barry?" Mr. Winston asked and the guy stilled his hand. "Or happen now? Things like healing impossibly fast?"

"I don't that's a big anomaly," Barry replied, trying to make Mr. Winston think otherwise. "Some people do heal faster than others-"

"Not this fast," Mr. Winston shook his head walking to the other side of Amy's bed, looking at Barry. "Doctor Keller had to cut her arm to extirpate the needle. He hadn't even started to patch her when her arm healed on its on. In three minutes were wound was healed. In two more she didn't have a scar."

Barry didn't respond nor look up.

"You know where I found Amy?" Mr. Winston pressed. "That atoms wave hit the helicopter and destroyed it. On the grass there were only pieces of it but Amy was fine. I though she was dead. God knows someone couldn't survive anything like that, but she did. And when she arrived to the hospital she didn't have any broken bones. She didn't have head trauma or internal bleeding. She had broken her neck or her spine. She hadn't even had burns of any kind. But she was on a comma."

The man made a pause looking at the guy's reaction looking for an answer.

"Did Joe tell you that Amy was in the same hospital than you?" Barry turned to him and the man nodded. "I had no complains about that hospital but the energy shortages kept happening. I was angry and desperate, Barry. So I cornered a doctor and well, it cost me but he admitted they didn't know why it happened. Nobody did. The system was fine but it kept failing. And he told me as well that for some reason, every time you went into cardiac arrest, the hospital ran out of power."

"It was just a coincidence, Mr. Winston," Barry told him shrugging, but he was getting so nervous. "A person cannot cause a power shortage like that."

"I told myself that," the man admitted nodding. "But then this kept happening to Amy and I'm sure it was that damned machine. That accelerator caused my daughter to heal faster just as he made you cause energy failures. And of course, it cause for you to be in a comma, but still here you are, and Amy is still unconscious."

"They treated me at S.T.A.R. Labs," Barry admitted. "Maybe they can help Amy too."

Mr. Winston shook his head.

"Wells already asked me that," he said angrily. "As if I were going to leave my daughter with him after he caused her to be like this." Then he looked up at Barry. "But if you tell me how did he do it, maybe I can help Amy. You can help Amy."

Barry sighed, brushing his fingers against hers again.

"I don't know what he did. I just woke up in his lab," Barry partly lied.

"You didn't ask?" Mr. Winston said suspiciously.

Barry shrugged.

"I was just happy to be out of there. When they told me I've been out for nine months..." Barry's eyes roamed Amy face and his heart felt like something was squeezing it.

"I can ask, Doctor Wells," Barry told Winston. "I can try to find out."

Mr. Winston nodded and ran across his face. Barry then realized he looked tired just as angry.

"I would appreciate that very much, Barry," the man said looking down at his daughter. He grabbed Amy's hand and squeezed it gently.

"You called me, Barry," the guy noticed with a smile. Mr. Winston looked up, and smiled softly. The first time in months.

"Yes, I remembered all those times she reminded me. 'It's Barry, dad, not Barney, or Bart...'"

"Or Bill," Barry finished remembering all the names Mr. Winston used to call him.

Mr. Winston nodded.

"She talked about you quite a lot," he told Barry looking at Amy. "After summer, she was always talking about what you have done. In college as well, she was happy you were with her and I was happy too. You're a good kid, Barry."

Barry looked up to the man a bit overwhelmed and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Winston."

The man nodded and then walked to the door.

"I'll give you privacy, Barry. But Doctor Keller needs to come back in an hour to check on her."

Barry nodded as the man left and then turned to Amy. The guy took her hand and cradled it between his. He almost expect her to flinch or move, but nothing happened. She just lay still. Barry extended a hand and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Don't leave me again, Amy," he told her softly. "Come back."

* * *

Barry stayed with Amy and promised Mr. Winston to find out what Doctor Wells did to him. He declined the offer of Mr. Winston to drive him back to Central City, so he accepted a ride to the bus station. He didn't want the man to suspect of him more than he already did.

Once Milo was gone, Barry ran back to Central City.

That night, however, there was finally a change.

Mr. Winston, Doctor Keller and the day nurses were asleep. The only one up was the night-turn nurse, sitting next to Amy's bed, reading. And then her signs started to go all over the place. The machine started to beep like crazy.

The nurse dropped her book, and rushed to the bed. In just minutes, Doctor Keller the other nurses and Mr. Winston were in the room trying to stabilize the girl. Mr. Winston shouting at Doctor Keller to do something as Amy's signs started to drop.

Doctor Keller grabbed the defibrillator and the nurses moved out of the way.

"Cleared!" He said before pushing them on Amy's chest. Her whole body jumped with the discharge. Then, there was a boom, and the doctor and nurses were thrown back.

Then, Amy gasped and opened her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Hidden Away

...

The first opportunity he got, Barry asked Doctor Wells, Cisco and Caitlin about how they had woken him up from his comma, but he got disappointed. They were even confused about his question. At the end though, Barry got nothing.

"You eventually woke up, Barry," Doctor Wells told him. "We only made the system more resistant to your discharges. We didn't do anything to you but to keep you alive."

Barry called Mr. Winston, imagining that the man wasn't going to be happy. He didn't answer though, until one day later. He was in S.T.A.R. Labs when Mr. Winston answered the phone. Barry apologized to him but the man didn't let him finish and gave him the news. Cisco barely winked and Barry was gone, papers flying around the lab.

* * *

"You can't keep me here forever, Daddy! Even Doctor Keller thought I was fine," Amy protested for the umpteenth time, crossing her arms and frowning at her father.

She was at her room in their Hudson home, where her father kept her in, out of concern for her well being.

"You just woke up from a comma! You need to rest!" said Emmett Winston, meeting the stubborn look of his daughter.

She had woke up a night ago and he couldn't wrap his mind around it yet. That night there was an electric discharge that knocked down the doctor and the nurses and then Amy had woken up perfectly fine. The day after, after making sure the other nurses and himself were fine, Doctor Keller had made a through check up on her and declared she was as healthy as if she had never been on a comma. Her heart was fine. Her brain was fine, her senses, her limbs, she was in perfect shape, but still Mr. Winston refused to let out his daughter. He had paid handsomely the doctor so he couldn't say anything about that night, but he was still worried. Amy had survived a 10 000 feet fall without a single scratch on her, and he knew everything was not okay.

"I've been sleeping for the past nine months!" Amy replied exasperated. "I'm not going to sleep any time soon."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Frederick, their butler, opened the door.

"Sir, there is a Mr. Allen downstairs waiting for Miss Amy," he informed them.

Mr. Winston nodded.

"Thank you, Frederick. Tell him she'll be there in a moment."

The butler nod and left the room, closing the door after him. Amy looked at his father with a raised eyebrow.

"You called Barry?"

"He came a few days ago to visit you," Emmett explained as Amy went to her vanity and sat down pulling a brush. "He didn't know you have been in an accident. He's been calling since to ask if you were okay. I just tell him this morning."

Amy nodded and brushed her hair and then placed a little perfume on her neck. Her father left her room as she got ready. He didn't mention, but he found rather curious that Barry had arrived at Hudson rather quickly for a bus trip. He started wondering if the boy knew more about what was going on with Amy that he let on.

* * *

Barry sat on the living room, looking around, fidgeting. This house had always made him nervous since he was a kid. He always was afraid he would knock a fifty-thousand-dollar vase or something.

He finally heard heels clacking on the floor and when he turned, he saw Amy walking to him with a bright smile.

"Barry!"

Barry couldn't help but smile. After seeing her unconscious and tied to those machines, it was a relief seeing her up and well. Too well, actually. Glowing, he could say. It didn't look like she had been in comma for that long. Her curls were shinier than ever and her skin had a glow to it.

"Amy," Barry hugged her as soon as she was in front of him. The girl hugged him back. "How are you feeling?" He asked her when she stepped back. The girl rolled her eyes at his worried tone.

"I'm fine and ready to leave, but my Dad is being stubborn," she said as they sat down.

"What the doctor said?" Barry asked.

"That I'm fine," the girl repeated and shook her head. Then she looked up at him with a smile. "So, Daddy told me you came to see me?"

"Yeah. I would've come sooner, but I was in an accident too."

Amy smile faded and she opened her eyes worriedly. She looked at him again up and down as trying to see something wrong with him. As soon as he said that, Barry wanted to kick himself. It slipped because he was used to tell her everything back in the day.

"What?"

"It was nothing," Barry dismissed it quickly with a nervous smile, but Amy squinted at him, seeing right through him as always.

"What happened, Allen? Tell me the truth," the girl insisted and Barry sighed.

"I was sort of... struck by lightening."

Amy's eyes opened even more

"What?! Are you...?"

"Fine? Yes I am," said Barry, using her words against her. But Amy squinted again. "I was in a comma for nine months." Barry admitted again.

Amy looked at him as if he looked like a burn piece of meat. There was worry in her eyes as well as something else. She looked very alert all the sudden. The girl turned to the door of the living room and then to Barry.

Amy grinned at him forcefully, and stood up suddenly, taking his hand.

"Barry, let's go out to the garden. I wanna take a walk outside. I've been in here for too much."

Barry frowned confused at her sudden change and request, but followed her. She took him to a corridor where she opened a closet and changed her heels for Hunter boots.

"I don't want to get dirt on my heels," she explained as Barry still watched her puzzled. But he wasn't wondering about that. Still, he figured if she didn't want to talk about their accidents it was better to play along.

They went out and the boy admired the big and spacious garden. He had always loved it. It was so large. It had a maze, a lake, a horse stable and ended at the beginning of some private woods.

"It's pretty out here," Barry told her as they walked to the gazebo in the middle. "I have forgotten how much. Remember when we jump in the lake?"

"How to forget?" Said Amy smiling as they sat down on the gazebo bench. "That duck kicked you ass."

"It wasn't like that..."

But Amy interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips and looking over his shoulder discretely. Barry frowned confused and then the girl turned to him, speaking fast and in a whisper.

"Barry, listen. Did the lightning that hit you was caused by the particle accelerator?"

Barry didn't expect that kind of question. He thought she didn't want to talk about it, so he was taken aback and was not able to lie.

"What? I.. I don't know. I don't think so, it was raining so..."

"Barry, please," said Amy , her eyes begging. "Don't lie to me. Not you. I saw it. That beam of light, that wave... It was the particle accelerator, wasn't it?"

Barry looked right into her eyes and he knew he couldn't lie to her. She had been exposed as well.

"Yes. It got out of control and S.T.A.R. Labs couldn't contain it."

Amy nodded, and looked over his shoulder again. Then she slid closer to him.

"Did you know I was in the helicopter when that happen?"

"I... Yes, your father told me."

"Then you know that I survived something I shouldn't," the girl shook her head. "And you did too."

"Amy..."

Barry tried to stop her, but she shook her head and kept going.

"And we both got into a comma for nine months. And both woke up without a scratch on. Barry, if you know something... Has strange things happened to you?"

This time, the question didn't take him that by surprise. Mr. Winston had told Barry about Amy's strange changes, and once awake, it was matter of time before she noticed it too. But maybe they were not permanent. Maybe she wasn't a metahuman. And if she wasn't, he couldn't tell her what he could do or what he did with Doctor Wells, Cisco and Caitlin. It would only put her in danger.

Barry shook his head, more convincing this time.

"Have you?" He asked her and Amy nodded.

"Yesterday in the night I knocked a vase in my room and it fell on my foot. It was an accident and the glass cut me," Amy told him. "I limped to the bathroom and before I could put a tower on my wound, it was the size of a paper cut."

"Maybe it was small and you didn't realize it until then," Barry shrugged, trying to dismiss it as something normal. But Amy looked at him, a bit upset and shook her head.

"No, Barry, I know what I saw. I pulled a piece of glass out my freaking foot! It was a big deep cut. And I was bleeding a lot. And then it was so small. And within two minutes my wound closed on it's own."

"Well, in some cases..."

Amy glared at Barry, annoyed with his refusals.

"Don't give some bullshit about my immune system," she interrupted him, in a very annoyed whisper. "I know what I saw."

Barry sighed internally. He should have know Amy wouldn't leave this alone. She was too smart and too stubborn.

"We can go to Doctor Wells. He treated me after I woke up from my comma," Barry told her. He really wanted to help her, and this was the best way to do it without telling her about his own new found abilities.

Amy bit her lip and shook her head lightly.

"My dad won't leave me go out to see Wells. He blames him for this," Amy told him. "And he's capable to use his gorillas of guards to keep me in."

The girl crossed her arms, frowning, her eyes fixed on the floor. Barry knew that look. Her mind was racing through a thousand of possibilities.

"I can ask, Amy, but I doubt Doctor Wells can do anything without examining you," the guy told her, placing a hand over her arm. Barry frowned lightly. Her hands had always been cold but now her arms were too.

Then the girl turned to him.

"You need to help me sneak out."

"I can't!" Barry said taken aback. "I've seen your father shot ducks. He has an incredible accurate aim."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"My father won't shoot you, Barry."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Barry, please," Amy begged him, looking deeply into his eyes. Her big brown doe eyes were full of worry and anxiousness and he knew the answer even before he spoke:

"Fine, I'll come up with something," Barry sighed.

The girl gave him a bright thankful smiled and placed her other hand over his, squeezing it lightly. Barry, completely dazzled, felt his heart racing up, and he leaned instinctively.

"Amy! Babe!"

Both Barry and Amy jumped at the voice and when Amy looked over his shoulder he saw her waving. Barry turned around and saw a very tall guy, who could pass for a model, in a suit, with a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

"Who's that?" Barry blurted out and turned around to the girl. She had let go of his hand.

"That's Hunter. My boyfriend," the girl explained, shrugging.

"You didn't mention..."

"Well, we didn't have time to catch up before our encounter and our almost death experience accidents," Amy replied with a sarcastic smile and bumped her shoulder to his. Barry nodded as Hunter went into the gazebo and Amy stood up, hugging him tightly. Barry looked down, feeling annoyed with Amy for not mentioning him before, but he was also upset with himself. What he had expected? Of course she had a boyfriend. She always had a boyfriend. Someone bigger or better or both. Barry had long accepted that and got over his feelings for Amy a few years ago. After all, he had been recently shut down by Iris without even she knowing it. So he didn't expect the sudden pang of jealousy he felt. But Barry's curse was being nice. He was a nice guy. So he just smiled. What else he could do?

"You look beautiful," said Hunter, pulling back.

"Thank you," Amy replied, smiling softly and the guy kissed her. He tried to deepen it, but Amy pulled back, not comfortable with Barry there. When she turned to him, Barry stood up and Hunter looked at him from head to toe, a douchy smile already in his lips.

"Hunter, this is my friend Barry Allen. Barry this is Hunter MacAllister," Amy introduced them happily, not noticing the awkwardness.

"Hey, man," said Hunter, extending a hand to Barry.

"Hi," he responded, shaking the other man's hand. It was brief, and Barry felt how he had tried to crush his hand, still he didn't stop smiling.

"So, what you were talking about?" Hunter asked, his hand sneaking around Amy's waist and pulling her to him.

"We were catching up," Amy quickly lie, turning to Barry with a smile. "Barry was telling me he now works as a CSI in Central City."

"Cool. Are you not freak out to see dead bodies?" Hunter asked him, and Barry just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I've gotten used to them. And speaking of which, I have to go now. Duty calls," said Barry, gesturing towards the house, before burying his hands on his pockets.

"Alright Barny, nice to meet you," Hunter replied, extending his hand again.

"Yeah, me too," the guy said, trying to not sound sarcastic, as Hunter again tried to break his fingers.

"Let me walk him out," Amy told Hunter squeezing his arm. "I'll be right back."

Both friends left him on the gazebo and walked back to the house.

"So about the plan?" Amy asked Barry still on a whisper.

"It has to be at night," Barry told her, already a plan on his mind. "I'll text you to be ready."

Amy nodded.

"Alright. Thank you again Barry," she thanked him again with a big smile. "Oh, this is my new number," she pulled out a new phone and showed him the digits.

"New number?" Barry asked as he pulled out his phone and saved her new info.

"I don't know if my dad is hacking on my phone," Amy explained. "But my guess is he totally is. So I changed numbers without telling him and I had this phone in my room."

"Okay. This is mine," said Barry and called her. The girl saved his info as well. They reached the house and he opened the door for her. He couldn't but turn to look at the gazebo where Hunter was.

"He seems... nice," he told her sarcastically.

Amy turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"He's a bit douchy," he admitted.

Amy couldn't help but smile and nudged him.

"Barry!"

The guy raised his hands and turned to her.

"He is."

"No, he just seems that way," Amy told him, shaking her head, more amused than upset. "But he's nice, really."

"Okay, if you say so."

Amy nudged him again and Barry chuckled. They had reached the foyer and Barry stopped, turning to her.

"Take care, Amy."

Before he could hug her, a voice stopped him.

"Barry."

They both turned and saw Emmett Winston walking to them.

"Mr. Winston."

"Have a safe trip," said the man, extending a hand. Barry nodded and shook it.

"Oh, Barry, do you want me to tell Milo to drive you back to Central City?" Amy asked him.

"His bus is faster, sweetie," Mr. Winston replied, his voice charged of double meaning. "Isn't that right, Barry?"

Barry understood Amy now. Her father definitely was onto something, and Barry feared he knew about him too.

"Oh, well, I don't know if it's faster, but thanks. I'm good," said Barry, forcing a smile, before leaving.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after Hunter had left, Amy changed out of her dress, put on some jeans and a sweater and took her horse, Clara, for a ride. She didn't go far. Only that way her father's bodyguards kept her distance while watching her. And besides, she knew she wasn't going anywhere yet. She just needed to relax, to blank her mind. But it didn't last very much. She started wondering what was wrong with her? Did Barry know something? Did her father? She was so distracted she didn't see where she was going and Clara stumped on a burrow. Some bunny jumped out and the fast movement startled the horse. It riled up before Amy could get a hold over her and the girl was thrown off the horse.

Amy landed on the grass with a thump and expected to feel pain immediately, but it never came. In fact, she opened her eyes and sat down, and realized she wasn't hurting. She didn't think much about it as the bodyguards rushed to help her up. Maybe she had just landed on a fluffy piece of grass and it had muffled her fall.

It wouldn't be until later that night while Amy showered when something caught her eye in her arm. Something shiny. Her eyes opened wide and she barely suppressed a scream as her fingers glided over her skin. There, in the middle of her forearm, there was a row of five big diamonds, growing out of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

The Impossible

...

Amy was lying on her bed wide awake in the dark, her hand clutching her phone. Barry had texted her his plan, but she didn't understand how it was going to work. Still she trusted Barry and he was a pretty smart guy. If he said it was going to work it would work. She looked up at her French windows and snuggled under the covers. She let one window opened, as Barry had instructed but it was a pretty chilly night.

Then, she heard a noise and before she could even try to look up she found herself standing in the middle of her bathroom. The girl looked around startled and then she saw, lightened with the moonlight coming through the slim windows, Barry standing there too with his hands raised to calm her down.

"Barry... What...? How...?"

"I'll explain everything once we're out of here," Barry told her in a whisper. Amy's mind was rushing with explanation but she nodded, pushing her anxiousness to the back of her mind and taking a deep breath.

"But what are you going to do? I'm pretty sure they'll notice if I'm gone," Amy replied.

"No, I left a decoy in your bed in the same position you were," Barry told her. "Nobody's going to notice you're gone, until there's light again."

Amy nodded.

"Alright."

"Are you ready?" Barry asked her.

"Just, let me put on some shoes," Amy replied turning on the light of her phone to find the pair of boots and the jacket she had left in there earlier. Barry had texted her she needed to be ready at night, so she had gone to bed fully clothed. Amy sat on the flat border of her tub and put on her riding boots. Then she grabbed her Barbour jacket and zip it up.

"Okay, now, I'm ready," she told Barry, grabbing her phone, turning off the light, and putting it on her pocket.

Barry nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Aladdin. Where is the magic carpet?"

Barry smiled at that and walked to the girl.

"Put your arms around my neck."

Amy did as he told her and Barry carried her in his arms.

"Ready?"

Amy had no idea what Barry intended to do but she nodded.

"Rest your head against my chest for the kick back," he asked her and Amy did, frowning.

"What kick back?" She asked confused.

"You'll see."

And then it was a blur. A blur of lights, and sounds and then they were in the middle of a lab. Barry put Amy down, but her legs wobbled and he held her by the waist so she would fall.

"What... what just happened?" Amy asked disoriented and startled. "How...? What...? S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Welcome, Miss Winston," a voiced said before Barry could say anything and Doctor Wells walked in followed by Cisco and Caitlin. "Barry told us you needed our help."

"And in the middle of the night," Cisco replied sarcastically, but when he saw Amy, he gave her a bright charming smile and extended a hand. "Cisco Ramon."

"Hi, I'm Amy Winston," Amy replied still confused for what just had happened and taken aback by this guy.

Caitlin stepped to her, moving Cisco before Amy could shake his hand.

"Doctor Caitlin Snow. What symptoms have you developed? Barry wasn't very specific." The girl asked immediately looking her up and down. Amy was taken aback again.

"Well, if by symptoms you refer to the strange things I can't control then I guess it's my immune system. I heal incredibly fast."

"When you say incredibly fast...?" Cisco asked.

"I fell from a helicopter 20 feet in the air without even a single scratch. No internal damage either. And just recently I cut my feet making a gash of at least ten centimeters-yes I know how to use centimeters-," the girl rolled her eyes at Cisco's perplexed face. "And in a matter of minutes it had healed and didn't even leave a scar."

"Cool!" Cisco exclaimed with a smile.

Amy gave him a look and the guy erased his smile.

"Not cool. Sorry."

"Miss Winston, you'll have to tells us exactly what went down on that helicopter when the particle's wave hit it," Doctor Wells asked her, placing the tips of both his hands together.

"Hum, well, we we're flying to Starling City but there was a storm," the girl said looking at all of them. "I was worried but the pilot told me we would leave the storm behind. When I turned I saw this beam of light growing and I just knew that was the accelerator and it wasn't supposed to do that so I told the pilot we needed to get out of there. And, well there was only one parachute and the guy tackled me over."

"What an asshole," Cisco exclaimed frowning and Barry had to agree.

Amy nodded, crossing her arms.

"Tell me about it. He pushed to some boxes and I hit my head. It's the last thing I remember before waking up in my house after nine months."

"Those boxes, what did they contain?" Doctor Wells asked.

"Jewelry from the store," Amy replied shrugging. "And some of them were just diamond and gemstones."

She made a pause but they needed to see it.

"And... speaking of it. I recently acquired these," the girl lifted her right sleeve letting her arm bare for them too see. The row of diamonds was still there, shinning under the lab's lights

"Wow."

Barry frowned taken aback. That day he went to see her she had been wearing a sleeveless dress and he was well sure she didn't have those.

"But you didn't..."

"It happened later that day," Amy explained to Barry. "I was thrown off my horse, again with no scratch but when I took a shower I saw these... They're growing out of me."

"Yes it appear so," Harrison Wells said who had gotten close. Amy gave him her arm and he brushed his fingers over the surface of the diamonds. "And they're abnormally large. We'll run the tests now, Miss Winston."

Amy nodded and followed them.

The examinations were through and there was a strange moment when Caitlin produced a syringe, and the girl being afraid of them, tensed. The syringe broke at the contact with Amy because it was unable to break in the skin.

"What happened?" Amy said confused.

"Apparently your skin is impenetrable," Caitlin said poking her side.

"That's impossible. I cut myself not long ago," Amy replied.

"Yes, because you weren't expecting that but you are expecting the needle," Doctor Wells reasoned.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked him.

"You cut your feet by accident, not something you could see coming," Caitlin explained, understanding what Wells had said. "But maybe your skin turns impenetrable when it's expecting pain, some sort of threat. I'm guessing you don't like needles."

"No, they're horrible," Amy replied nodding. "So, you think this would happen from now on?"

"I am certain it's part of your condition, yes," Doctor Wells replied.

"But then, what happens if I require surgery?" Amy asked them. "It would be impossible."

"Well, it's probable that if you're unconscious your defenses would be down," Doctor Wells told her, rubbing his chin.

"And if not?" Amy frowned.

"Then it's a good think you heal fast," Wells replied.

After they managed to get a blood sample, at the cost of a few needles, they left her waiting on a stretch bed in the lab while the results were being processed.

Amy were looking down at the floor, a bit scared of what they were going to tell her. She lifted up her head when she heard steps, but it was just Barry.

"Hey," he said walking to her.

"Hey," she said back.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked her, frowning worried. And the girl nodded. But he understood. He had been just like that when he found out.

"Barry, what happened? How you get me out of my house?"

Barry sighed and sat down next to her. He had seen the results and what they were still doing tests, it was a sure thing Amy had become a metahuman. Just like him.

"It was the particle accelerator explosion," Barry explained to her. "It caused the lightening that hit me. And it changed me."

He turned to her and found Amy looking at him intentionally and scared.

"It made me fast," Barry said with a small smile. "Faster than any living man. Faster than a car of a plane. Fast enough..."

"To go into my house without being seeing and running back to Central City in a matter of seconds," Amy said and Barry nodded.

"Yes."

"So you're that scarlet streak or something like that, from the internet," Amy said and Barry nodded again.

"I was not the only one affected," the guy said. "The first we encountered was one of the Mardon brothers."

"Wasn't he the one Joe was looking for?

Barry nodded.

"The accelerator's wave hit their plane he was in. And after that, Mardon could made tornadoes with his hands. Then there was a guy who could make replicas of himself..."

"Wait" Amy interrupted him, panic startling to set in. "If those guys and you were exposed and affected... that means..."

"You're a metahuman too, Amy," Barry said seriously, and nodding.

Amy closed her eyes, and leaned on her elbows, covering her face with her hands. Barry felt the urge to hug her, but he gave her her space.

"So what then?" Amy said after a minute or so, putting her hands down and looking at Barry. "I grew those diamonds on my skin?"

"Not only that," Cisco intervened. Amy and Barry looked up and saw the guy standing there with an excited smile. "Apparently it's like a defense mechanism. You only grew five on your arm but we believe you can grew them all over your body. Like an armor! A diamond armor!" Cisco shook his head excited and whispered under his breath: so cool.

"Am I supposed to feel excited?" Amy said her voice turning into a high panic pitch. "Because I'm not. Are you telling me I'm gonna get covered with these things and stayed like that?"

"Well, I don't think so..." Cisco said but Caitlin walked in.

"It's highly improbable," she told Amy looking at her iPad and then at the girl. "It's a defense mechanism. When you're body senses you're in danger, it made them appear like a shield. Those would disappear eventually. They've already been half absorbed."

Amy looked down at her arm relieved, and indeed she noticed, they were slowly disappearing.

"Your immune system was also affected," Caitlin continued. "Your white cells multiplied and became... stronger."

"Like mine?" Barry asked.

"You too can heal fast?" Amy turned to him.

Barry smiled and gave an awkward nod.

"Yeah."

"Not quite like Barry," Caitlin intervened. "His immune system works faster like him. Yours is stronger."

"Diamonds are the hardest substance on earth," Doctor Well said. "So we guest, your cells absorbed those qualities. When we tried to take a blood sample, you became alert and your skin became practically impenetrable. And well..."

"What?" Amy asked, completely overwhelmed.

"It's a theory, but we believe that you'll develop abnormal super strength as well," Caitlin added.

"Ho, and don't forget your diamond armor," Cisco intervened exited. "So cool! You're like a Diamond Warrior, huh? Diamond girl. Power girl!" He clapped and looked at Amy excited who just frowned and turned to Caitlin.

"You think I'll have super strength?" She asked.

"It's a theory based on Barry's changes," the redheaded explained. "We think because every process in his body became super fast, he developed the super speed almost immediately. While you, it may take a few weeks or months."

"But we'll need to keep doing the tests," Doctor Wells said. "And I understand your father doesn't... trust me."

Amy nodded and sighed.

"You could put it that way," the girl said sarcastically. She stared at her feet for a moment before shaking her head and looking up at Doctor Wells.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be here," she assured him, confidently.

"No more two-in-the-morning tests, please," Cisco complained moaning.

Amy shook her head.

"No, I'll just rent an apartment near here," she told them. "We can meet at a sensible time."

"Your father won't leave you out," Barry reminded her, crossing his arms.

"Well, he can't do much once I'm out," Amy said with a little smile and shrugged. "I just need to go and grab a few things. Barry?"

The girl gave him a smile and he returned it, nodding.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Very well, we'll see you in the morning," Doctor Wells tell Amy nodding with a smile. The girl smiled back and walked to him.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Wells, guys," she smiled thankfully at Cisco and Caitlin as well.

"It's the least we can do," Doctor Wells assured her.

Amy turned to Barry and smiled.

"Let's go, Aladdin."

The guy shook his head, chuckling and took her in his arms. In a matter of seconds they were back in her bathroom. Amy told Barry were her suitcases were and he brought them to her. She packed all her stuff with Barry's help in a matter of seconds. It took Barry two trips but just five minutes later they were back in Central City with a pile of suitcases.

"So where's the apartment?" Barry asked her.

"Fifteenth Street and Park..." Amy was mid sentence when she felt a rush of wind on her face and then she was facing the building. She stumbled a little, completely breathless and in two seconds Barry was back with her stuff.

"Hey I think I'm getting used to this," Amy said taking a deep breath. fighting back the dizziness.

"Really?"

"Wait, no," she said, grabbing her stomach and making a grimace.

Barry chuckled and Amy smirked at him, pushing him.

"Come on. Luckily, this has an elevator. No need of your services," Amy said taking one of her bags on her hand while Barry grabbed the remaining three. She tried to help him but he wouldn't let her, so they just went in to the fourteenth floor where her apartment was.

Amy pulled out the key and let Barry in, who left all her stuff in her living room and looked around impressed. Amy smiled and walked to him.

"Thank you Barry, for everything," the girl said whole heartedly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"What are friends for?" Barry said, shrugging.

Amy smiled and raised on her tiptoes to kiss Barry on his cheek. Just like that lightening had hit him a few months back, the guy felt a shock running through his body, and all those feelings he though were gone resurfaced rather quickly.

Barry smiled back at Amy, thankful for the dimness of the apartment, so she wouldn't notice his blush.

"Night Amy," he said softly, squeezing her hand back.

"Night Red Streak," Amy said, exaggeratedly.

Barry grimaced at the name and the girl burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you need a better name," Amy said nodding. "Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Barry smiled, nodding and in a flash of color and light he was gone.

* * *

"You're fine. No sign of that theoretical super strength but we should try to figure out how those diamonds are triggered to the surface," Cisco suggested the next day at S.T.A.R. Labs. She had went through another checking just to be controlling unexpected changes.

"An how are you going to do that?" Amy asked him, suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"We can do it the old fashion way" the guy replied grabbing his chocolate milkshake and giving it a sip. "Scaring the beegezus out of you."

"Doctor Wells?" Amy turned to him, frowning, skeptical of Cisco's suggestions.

"Well, Cisco may have a point. And it's the safest way without attacking you," Wells replied, trying to be reasonable.

"Are you a scary cat? Because I have a great virtual reality game that could be useful," Cisco asked her excitedly.

Amy just raised an eyebrow to him.

...

At the end Amy agreed. It was the safest way to recreate something dangerous than just go out with Barry and look for metas. They take her to the lab where Barry do his testings too, but she'll be doing it on a different room. A sealed one, with a reinforced glass that would let Doctor Wells, Caitlin and Cisco observed her reactions.

Just before going in Cisco walked to her with three suits that look like lycra leotards, one red, one blue and one purple.

"I'm not putting those," Amy said, crossing her arms.

"These are reinforced suits that are stronger than normal cloth," Cisco told her. "And I'm not a fashion expert, obviously, but I'm guessing that dress didn't cost you twenty bucks. So unless you wanted to see it turned to silly string..."

The guy pulled up the suits and rocked them from side to side.

Amy sighed.

"Fine, you got a point there," the girl admitted taking the purple one.

Amy went to the bathroom to put on the suit and took her shoes off, just in case. They had told her the diamonds could come out of anywhere and she didn't want to make a hole in them.

When she went back, Cisco handled her the Virtual Reality googles and Caitlin walked to her to turned on the small computer on the suit that regulated her vital signs.

After that, Amy went to the sealed room and put on the googles.

"Okay, I'm turning on the Virtual Reality," Cisco warned her through the speakers.

"I'm ready," Amy replied nodding.

The blackness dissolved and she found herself on a creepy old house, that looked out of a horror movie.

"So, exactly what you are afraid of?" Cisco asked her.

"Hum... spiders, I guess," Amy replied and she heard Cisco wheezing.

"Really?"

Amy shrugged.

"They're gross, and horrible and the tiny ones are the ones that can instantly kill you."

"Fair enough," Cisco replied and after that she heard some floor boards creaked behind her. The girl turned and saw an old rickety living room.

"What was that Cisco?" Amy asked looking around the house, hearing noises but seeing nothing.

"Oh, you'll see," the guy said, enjoying this too much.

Amy heard a louder noise and when she turned there was a six foot tall spider coming at her. The girl screamed, stepping back so quickly she tripped and fell back, but at the same time she raised her hands, two spears made out diamond flew out of her hands directly to the glass.

Caitlin and Cisco yelled and ducked just in time because the spears went through the glass, shattering it, and hitting the wall behind them.

Amy took off the Virtual Reality googles and looked shocked, at the mess around. Caitlin and Cisco slowly stood up and looked at Amy, and then at each other.

"Okay, THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Cisco pumped fist the air.

* * *

It was half hour later and Cisco was still gushing about the diamond spears that he was swinging around like wands. Barry had just called and asked for help and they went down to the main part of the lab where Barry was already with Doctor Wells and Joe...?

"What? Joe?" Amy stopped surprised.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Joe asked, turning to her.

"I-I'm helping them... researching," the girl quickly babbled.

"Wearing a purple leotard?" The man asked noticing her odd attire. Barry did notice it too but for different reasons.

"Oh, yes... It's a research on... gymnastics," the girl lied very badly. Cisco turned to Caitlin with raised eyebrows. "I was on gymnastics a while and you know, we're researching how the body moves... the changes it and..." She stopped noticed his amused expression. "You know about what's really going on, don't you?"

Joe chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see where that 'research on gymnastics rant' went," the man said raising an eyebrow. "You know, you used to be a better liar."

"You didn't give me time," the girl protested, crossing her arms and pouting.

"So, what can we do for you Detective West?" Doctor Wells asked, bringign the conversation back into focus.

"There was another metahuman attack," Joe informed him, more seriously.

Amy frowned as Barry and Joe gave them the details about the case.

"Fascinating, a meta-human that can manipulate poison gas," Well replied, his eyes shining with the possibilities.

"Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances?" Cisco asked going to his computer, swinging the diamond spear.

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?" Caitlin replied excitedly, passing around.

Barry, Joe and Amy looked at each other confused about the other's enthusiasm.

"This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances," Doctor Wells said reviewing the samples Barry had brought.

"You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?" Cisco asked a big grin forming on his face.

"Yes."

"That is ridiculously cool," Cisco replied as he were a little kid on a toy store.

"They get really excited about this," Barry explained.

"Disturbingly excited," Amy raised an eyebrow.

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars," Joe intervened, more seriously. "Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle metahumans."

"Then I guess it's fortunate the ones you've encountered so far are no longer with us," Doctor Wells commented, glancing at Joe.

"Well, unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with someplace else to hold them," Joe told them.

"A meta-human prison," Cisco said nodding and a smiled formed in his face. "Sweet."

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers," Doctor Wells added.

"There is one place here that might hold them," Cisco said and both Caitlin and Doctor Wells turned to him.

"You can't be serious," Caitlin told him upset. "I mean, we haven't been down there since the... It's cordoned off!" She exclaimed.

"Cisco is right," Doctor Wells intervened. "It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison."

"What could?" Barry asked.

"The particle accelerator," Wells replied.

Caitlin looked away, her eyes unfocused for the first time since Barry knew her and the girl frowned, some memory haunting her.

"Are you sure about that?" Amy asked. "I mean, what if Barry caught this guy and that thing doesn't hold him?"

"Well, we'll have to go down and make sure it does," Doctor Wells replied and turned to Caitlin but the girl didn't seem to have heard him.

"Caitlin... Caitlin, did you hear me?" He asked and Caitlin turned to him disoriented.

"We're going down to the accelerator ring," he told her.

"Actually, Dr. Wells, I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas," Barry quickly intervened seeing Caitlin's anguished face.

Amy had noticed too and turned to Barry. She didn't know what had happened there when the accelerator exploded but she could imagined it wasn't good.

Doctor Wells turned to Caitlin and nodded when he saw her expression.

"Okay."

"If that's okay with you?" Barry asked Caitlin gently.

"Let's go," Caitlin agreed.

After that, Joe, Barry and Caitlin left, but promised they would be back once they had more information.

Then Doctor Wells turned to Amy.

"Miss Winston, I'm sorry but..."

Amy smiled and shook her head raising a hand.

"I understand. This is important," the girl said. "Go, I'll change in the meanwhile."

Doctor Wells nodded and opened his mouth but a loud shout cut him off.

"Amy! AMY!"

And the girl cursed and turned around.

"Who is he?" Cisco asked as a tall, furious man charged into the lab.

"My dad," Amy replied, crossing her arms.

"And with that I'm leaving," Cisco replied, grabbing the diamond spear and leaving the lab quickly.

Emmett Winston saw Cisco leave and then turned to Doctor Wells.

"Wells," he spat angrily.

"Mr. Winston, nice to see you again," Wells replied politely, with a bit of sarcasm underneath.

Emmett then turned to her daughter.

"Grab your things we're leaving."

"I'm not leaving, Daddy," the girl replied.

"It's not safe in here!" The man snapped upset.

"And where it is? Locked in my room?" Amy said sarcastically.

"Don't you realize that that man caused this!" Winston snapped, pointing at Wells. "He played with things he didn't understand and now you're a... a..."

"A what, Dad?" Amy retorted, getting as angry as her father.

"It doesn't matter. He changed you! And you know you'll be in danger as well as your friend Barry," Mr. Winston told his stubborn daughter. "You know how many powerful people would like to have someone like your or him under their control?"

"That won't happen!" Amy replied, exasperated.

"And how do you know?!"

"Because I won't allow it," Doctor Wells intervened. Both daughter and father turned to him, Winston angrier than before and Amy surprised.

"You're right, Emmett. I did cause this," Wells said. "It affected Barry, it affected Amy and a lot of bad people around the city. But I'm working to find a solution for this, but this can only happen if Amy is here. I can reverse what happen to her."

"I won't let you," Winston replied.

"You can take her with whoever you want, and I assure you they won't know what to do with her. And like you say, eventually someone will came with more resources and power than you, and they'll take her away. Do some pretty nasty testing on her..."

"She's not staying here."

"No, Dad. I am," Amy replied firmly.

"Amy, you don't know..."

"No, and you don't either, Dad," Amy interrupted him. "But I'm not a child anymore and you can't tell me what to do. I'm staying here. And this is my decision."

Winston met his daughter's eyes and he knew he wouldn't convince her.

"If you don't come," Emmet said, sighting, not liking what he was about to do. "I'll tell the press about your friend, Barry. I understand they call him the Red Strike or something like that."

Doctor Wells forced smile disappeared and his hands closed on fists. Luckily none of them noticed it. Amy was staring at her father as if it was the first time she saw him. And there was disappointment and betrayal in her eyes.

"You won't."

"Don't tempt me," Emmett replied harshly. "Now grab your things..."

"No, Dad. You won't," Amy assured him. "Because if you tell anyone about Barry..." the girl looked down at her hand and from this it surged a long spear made of diamond. Mr. Winston looked down at it shocked and taken aback.

"...I'll show the world the tricks I can do."

Mr. Winston glared at his daughter and she glared back.

"This is not the end of it," Mr. Winston assured Amy before leaving the lab, furiously.

As soon as her father was gone, Amy relaxed and looked down hurt and sadly.

"It'll be alright," Doctor Wells told her, smiling lightly. "You'll see, he'll come around."

* * *

 **Thank you guys, for your lovely reviews. Hope you like it. xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Things You Shouldn't Outrun

...

When Cisco went back to the lab he found Amy sitting on Caitlin's chair. She had changed out of the purple leotard and was hunched, her eyes staring at the floor with a frown on her face.

Cisco cleared his throat to not scare her, but he still saw her jumped a bit and looked up.

"Hey, are you okay?" The guy asked walking to her, and resting his hands on the middle chair's back.

Amy nodded.

"Yes, it's just my dad," she sighed but he understood.

"He sounded pretty angry," Cisco nodded.

"He was mad at me and my decisions for the umpteenth. That's our relationship in a nutshell," Amy said sarcastically but bitterly.

"You don't get along?" Cisco asked, gently. He knew t was none of his business, and she looked like the kind of girl to remind him that but she just shook her head.

"No, it's been an on-off thing," Amy replied and sighed. "And you know the funny things is that I've always tried to please him. I went to the schools he wanted me to. I studied what he wanted me too, but it just wasn't enough. It's still not enough."

Cisco didn't say anything for a few moments. He was surprised he could actually relate to someone like Amy, but he did.

"I know this may sound cliched, which it's totally not my style," Cisco told her and Amy looked up to him. "But I do understand."

"You don't get along with your dad?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"And with my mother, and my brother," Cisco nodded. "They never got me or what I wanted to do. To my parents the only thing that matter was Dante, my brother," he explained. "So I just stopped seeing them. You know I go sometimes, but mostly I'm on my own."

Amy frowned lightly.

"And you are okay with that?"

Cisco shrugged and nodded.

"I have a pretty cool job and pretty cool friends," the guy smiled. "And an amazing collections of movies and TV shows."

Amy smiled.

"And the ability to make inappropriate jokes at inappropriate times."

"Those are slips, my talents for dropping pop cultures references are uncanny," Cisco replied with a proud smile.

Amy laughed and Cisco joined as well.

"But, above all," the guy said lightly more seriously. "I get to choose what to do. And I like it."

The girl just looked at Cisco, contemplating his words. He had made a very good point.

"Everything alright, miss Winston?" a voice interrupted them and when they turned, they saw Doctor Wells in the entrance of the lab.

"Yes, I'm fine now," the girl nodded and smiled, looking up at the guy nest to him. "Thanks to Cisco."

"Well I do have a gift with people," the guy replied with fake modesty, shrugging. Amy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

But then they were interrupted by Barry's urgent voice out of the communicator.

"Guys! There's been another attack on Central City Mall," his voice almost shouted.

Cisco and Amy looked at each other. Cisco sat down on the main computer. Doctor Wells rolled to his right side, and Amy sat on the chair to his left.

"I patched into the mall's security system, Cisco told Barry, watching the map in his computer. "According to witnesses, the gas attack was in the main elevator in the north wing."

"Which one is the north wing?" Barry asked.

"The one with The Big Belly Burger," Doctor Wells replied.

Cisco and Amy turned to him confused and he shrugged.

"I eat."

They waited on Barry and Cisco opened the program that monitored his vital signs. After a while they heard him on the communicator.

"Why did you kill that woman?" He shouted.

"She deserved to die," another voice replied. "Now go run away. I still have one more name on my list. Don't make me add you to it."

It was bit of a silence and then they heard Barry struggling.

"Barry?" Amy said, starting to get nervous. But he didn't answer and they didn't heard anything else.

"Barry. Barry, can you hear me?" Doctor Wells asked him.

"Barry?" Amy repeated getting freak out.

"His vitals are weak, but he's alive. I'm sure he's fine," Cisco tried to calm both of them down. Just as in cue, Barry appeared on his suit, his mask down and he fell onto the table, struggling to breath.

Doctor Wells held his arm and he turned to him.

"I can't breath," he said between desperate intakes.

"He needs oxygen. Get the crash cart!" Doctor Wells yelled and Cisco ran to get ready the machines as Amy ran to Barry's side. The guy was turning red and he slid down to the floor.

"Hold on, Barry," Amy told him urgently, trying to hold him in a sitting position.

"We need to take him to the cart," Doctor Wells told Amy and the girl looked up to him, desperate.

"I cannot do it! He weights more than me!"

"Remember, super strength," Doctor Wells told her with an intense look.

Amy was about to protest, reminded him it was just a theory but Barry had just slipped to the floor, still trying to breath. It was not time to question the possibilities.

Amy took his arms and pulled him to a sitting position. Then he grabbed his arm and dragged him so his chest would be resting on her shoulder and it just happened. Amy stood up, carrying Barry on her shoulders and she didn't know if it were her powers or her adrenaline, but he didn't weight close to nothing. She rushed to where Cisco was and placed Barry as gently as possible in the bed.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled, entering the room, and running to where they were.

"Cut me open. The poison's still in me," Barry struggled to say.

"He brought us a sample," Doctor Wells said. "Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas."

"I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it," Caitlin told him Barry, worriedly.

"I heal quick, remember?" Barry grunted and then turned to Amy. Still gasping for air, he extended his arm, and the girl nodded, holding it tightly.

"I got you," Amy told Barry, holding his hand for dear life.

"Do it," Wells told Caitlin.

"Cisco, give me the syringe," Caitlin told her friend, leaning over Barry. "This is gonna hurt a lot," she informed him.

"It's a small needle," Cisco said nervously, looking at the big ass needle. "You probably won't even feel it."

"You're definitely going to feel it," Caitlin replied taking it and stabbing Barry's chest with it.

Barry gasped out of pain and then he fainted.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked desperately as Barry's signs dropped.

"The pain and lack of oxygen knocked him down," Caitlin said pulling the syringe with the poison on it. She had barely take it away when his signs gone back to normally and Amy breathed out relief.

Caitlin gave the samples to Doctor Wells who took it to the lab to start analyze them. Cisco and Amy stood next to their friend, as Caitlin patched the hole the needle had made on Barry's chest.

It was a good ten minutes and then Barry woke up. The first face he saw was Amy. The girl breathed out of relief and smiled, taking his hand again in hers. Then he saw Cisco grinning at him.

"The Streak leaves," the guy said happily. Barry smiled back at then and then he saw Caitlin. She looked worried and upset.

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly," Caitlin told gloomily.

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette," Barry replied looking down at it, expecting to see a big hole on it.

Caitlin looked at him confused.

"Yeah, teen me lived for danger," he said with a smirk.

"You gave it to him, didn't you?" Cisco asked Amy.

Amy nodded, a smile forming on her lips, looking down at Barry.

"Yep. And his first beer," the girl nodded. "Good times."

"This isn't funny," Caitlin interrupted, looking at Barry. "You could've..."

"I didn't," the guy replied now seriously. Caitlin looked at him upset and walked to Wells side.

"Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison," Doctor Wells said, typing on his computer. "Maybe get a clue as to his human identity."

Barry sat up and Amy helped him.

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist," Cisco said and then opened his eyes wide. "The Mist!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, that's his name. End of discussion," he said smiling, satisfied with his cleverness.

Amy raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"I have to get to the station," Barry said getting off the bed.

"You should be resting," Doctor Wells reminded him, still focus on his research.

"He's right, Barry," Amy told him, crossing her arms.

"I have to talk to Joe," the guy replied looking at her with a serious look. Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, but I'll go with you," she informed him.

* * *

Barry and Amy rushed through Central City and he stopped just a street away from the police station, on a dark alley. Both went to the door when a familiar face bumped into them.

Emmett Winston was there with his imposing face, looking down at his daughter and Barry.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Amy said immediately with a worried expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, just a problem with the company."

Mr. Winston saw his daughter worried expression and shook his head.

"Is nothing to be alarmed. Don't worry," he dismissed it with a shrug. Then he turned to Barry and the guy felt weirdly nervous. After all, the last time he had seen him it was just before he had help his daughter escape from his home.

"Barry," the man extended a hand.

"Mr. Winston," Barry shook his hand as quickly as possible.

The atmosphere was so tense it could be cut with a knife, so Barry decided to leave. Not only because he needed to talk with Joe, but because he didn't want to be in the middle of their problems anymore.

"I'll go ahead," the guy told Amy. The girl nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Mr. Winston," Barry nodded before leaving, Mr. Winston's eyes fixed on his back as knives.

"I see Barry is limping a little," Winston commented, raising an eyebrow. "Are you having troubles so soon? Is this why are you here?"

Amy squinted at her father, and crossed her arms.

"No, dad. We're fine," Amy replied a bit coolly.

Mr. Winston turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you move to the fifteenth apartment."

"You heard or you had me followed?" Amy said sarcastically.

"It's not hard to follow your whereabouts when you're still using my credit card to pay for your Ubers or your rent," Winston replied shrugging. Amy glared at him but blushed lightly. Right, she had forgotten that little detail.

"Well, if it bothers you so much you can cut me off," Amy said defiantly.

"I was tempted to do it, but you need the money," Mr. Winston replied sighting and shook his head. "Who knows where you'll end up without it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy asked, frowning angrily.

"Well, you don't have a job, Amy," her father said seriously, but there was a self satisfaction in his voice. "Without my money you cannot afford a place to live."

"I have my trust-fund."

"Which will run out one day, specially knowing your expenses," Mr. Winston kept going merciless. "And then what would you do?"

Amy glared at him.

"I'll get a job."

"We both know how that will end," her father said matter-of-factly. "That's why we made a plan, honey. Remember?"

"I remember you doing the planning," Amy replied sarcastically.

"Because you don't know how, pumpkin," Mr. Winston told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You need me. You know that. You've never been able to take care of yourself."

Amy couldn't help but look down at down, feeling somehow powerless. Despite her anger, he was right. She had always depended on him.

"Cool down," Emmet said, lifting her chin with his hand so she could look at him. "Think things through, try not do cause so much trouble and when you're ready come back home. And don't waste your trust fund honey, you still have my credit card, okay?"

With that her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. His last words were supposed to be gentle and reassuring but they just left Amy with a bad taste in her mouth and a hollow feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Amy found Barry in his lab and when he looked up she saw her same expression on her friend's face. Powerless. That's how both they felt. Unable to control the things happening around them.

In Barry's case was somehow more noble, Amy thought. He was grieving his ability to stop bad people from hurting others. In her case she was just grieving her incompetence to take care of herself.

Amy crossed her arms, still standing on the door.

"Want to grab some coffee?" She asked him and Barry nodded.

Funny enough, they didn't talk. They went to the Grill, got some coffee and sat down in silence. Barry, however, finally got distracted enough by his friend's expression. He didn't know what Mr. Winston told Amy but he knew it wasn't good.

"Hey, Amy," the guy called her and the girl looked up almost startled. "Are you okay?"

Amy tried to smile but just shook her head.

"Want to talk about it?" Barry asked her.

"I..."

"Amy!"

Both turned and saw Hunter with a smile and a coffee walking to them.

"Hey... Babe," Amy replied, quickly putting on a bright fake smile.

Hunter leaned and kissed her on the lips. The girl clumsily kissed him back.

"Barry," Hunter turned to the guy offering his hand.

Barry shook it, very annoyed by the interruption... and the kiss.

"Hey."

"So, I heard you move out of your Dad's?"

Amy blushed, with a guilty expression. She had totally forgotten to tell Hunter.

"Yes, but it was totally unexpected," she quickly said. "I had a big fight with him and I moved to the apartment on the 15th."

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked taking her hand with his free one, and sitting down at the table. Barry tried hard to look nonchalant about it, instead of annoyed. Thought, deep down he rejoiced Amy had forgotten about telling him she had moved out. That had to meant she didn't care as much for the guy.

Amy nodded.

"Yes," she lied not very convincingly. Hunter gave her a look and raised an eyebrow.

Amy sighed and shook her head.

"No," she admitted.

"I'll tell you what," Hunter said. "I'll take you home and we can talk on the way over, alright? If it's okay with you, Barry."

Both Hunter and Amy looked at Barry and the guy nodded, in spite of how he felt.

"It's fine. I was going home, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked him and Barry forced a smile. But he was far better at it than her. It looked genuine.

"Sure. You go, guys. I'll see you later."

Amy smiled at Barry and nodded.

She and Hunter stood up, taking their coffees and they left the cafe, Hunter's hand firmly on Amy's lower back.

Barry felt a lump as he saw them go, suddenly not wanting to finish his coffee. He waited for five minutes and then he also went out, throwing his coffee on the way out. He had hoped hanging with Amy will cheer him up but it kinda had had the opposite effect.

And went he left on a rush, he made a quick stop on Fifteenth and Park. Standing on the other side of the street he saw Hunter's car parking outside of the building. The guy opened the door for Amy and then they walked inside the building hand in hand.

* * *

"He's wrong," Hunter assured Amy once they were on her apartment.

"He is not," she replied shaking her head. "The fact that I'm staying in this place is just a confirmation to what he said. I'm useless. I'm a brat... I'm a useless brat."

"You're exaggerating, Amy," Hunter said getting up the couch and walking to his passing girlfriend. He stopped her, by placing his hands on her arms. "He may had had provided a lot of things for you but he wasn't around much. You told me yourself. You've been on your own most of your life."

Amy looked up to him.

"You came through that accident and a nine month coma," Hunter kept going. "You're stronger than you think."

That night Amy slept very little, thinking about what her dad, Hunter and Cisco had said, and about what Barry was going through. She remembered all those Christmases and Thanksgivings she had been alone. That time when she flew to Rome to be with her dad only to find out he had left to Japan and she had two weeks alone in a strange city. Well not alone. He had sent his assistant to watch her.

But finally, when dawn came, Amy had made her mind.

She slid out of bed, leaving a note to Hunter who was still asleep on it. The girl showered, put on a power outfit and left early on very decided.

Amy arrived to the Police Station barely at seven in the morning.

* * *

Later that day, Amy went to S.T.A.R. Labs. She entered the lab with a decided look on her face.

"Hey," she greeted Cisco.

The guy looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Actually I finally figured things out," Amy smiled at him. But a bright genuine smile this girl put her bag and coat on an empty chair and walked to Cisco.

"You got something on the metahuman?" Amy asked, before Cisco could say anything.

"Yes, come check it out," Cisco said tapping something in his computer and then went to speaker. "Just let me call Barry and Caitlin."

"Where are they?" Amy asked.

"Down at the particle accelerator," Cisco replied and then turned on the speaker. "Barry, Caitlin, you down there? You got to come look at this."

When they entered the lab, Doctor Wells was there already, and all the screens were on, reflecting the same image, Cisco's discovery.

"Hey, check this out," the guy told his friends. "It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs."

"We have identified the toxin," Doctor Wells said.

"Hydrogen cyanide?" Barry said, puzzled, identifying himself the structure on the screens.

"What's interesting is what's mixed in with the cyanide," Doctor Wells commented sipping on his coffee. "A sedative."

"Of course," Barry said, realizing something. "The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed," he asked Caitlin. The girl rushed to the computer.

Amy opened her eyes, surprised.

"Why?" Doctor Wells asked.

"Criminals sentenced to death are giving sedatives before being sent to the gas chamber," Amy said.

Cisco and Doctor Wells turned to her surprised and Barry nodded, smiling at her.

"Where they are killed with hydrogen cyanide," Barry replied.

"That's right," Wells said, still surprised at Amy realizing it before them.

"There was someone executed," Caitlin confirmed. "Kyle Nimbus."

The girl put the photo of the man on the screens and Barry nodded

"That's him."

"He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family," Caitlin told them. "They turned on him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial. She sentenced him to death."

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed," Doctor Wells reasoned.

"Records indicate the execution was completed," Cisco observed.

"That's why there wasn't a match," Barry realized. "The DNA database only has records of the living."

"He said there was one more person on his list," Amy said remembering the guy's words that they listened through the speakers. "He killed the mob family and the judge who sentenced him. Who arrested him?" She asked Caitlin. "That could be his next attack."

Caitlin quickly tapped but stopped, reading the name. The girl looked up shocked and worried.

"The lead detective."

Barry stopped for a moment and then pulled out his phone, almost dropping it. He called Joe's phone but it went straight to voice mail.

"Damn it," Barry hung up upset.

"Calm down, Barry," Amy walked to him. "Try his office."

"He's not there. Just Eddie," Barry replied anxiously.

"Eddie's his partner," Amy reasoned. "He may know where Joe is."

Barry nodded and quickly called Joe's office. As soon as someone picked up, Barry spoke.

"Eddie."

"Barry, what's up?" Eddie replied, fairly calmed.

"Hey, do you know where Joe went? He's not picking up his cell."

"Uh, not sure," Eddie replied, clearly lying.

"Eddie, it's really important I speak to him. I need to know where he went," Barry insisted, walking around the lab nervously.

"He went to Iron Heights to see your dad," Eddie said. Barry froze for a moment and then hung up.

"Barry," Cailting called him and he turned to her. "I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin," the redheaded said giving him a steel syringe. "I hope you won't need it."

"He won't," Amy said firmly, already nervous for Barry. "He'll be fine," she assured Caitlin but looked at Barry intently. You better be back safely, Barry, she thought and he understood.

There was a rush of air and a flash of color and Barry's red suit was gone and so the guy. Caitlin and Cisco sat down in front of their computers. Doctor Wells rolled in the middle of them, leaving the chair to Amy.

"Barry, I pulled up the specs on Iron Heights Prison," Cisco told Barry through the speaker watching his computer. "It's maximum security, but I think I can talk you through breaking in there."

"Don't bother," Barry replied thought the speakers. "I've been figuring out how to break into that place since I was 11."

And they just waited and listened. Amy founded really stressing being sitting there, watching the computer monitoring Barry's vital signs and movements and waiting for him to speak. But it was the best she could right now.

"Go get him," they heard Joe's voice and Barry's quick breathing and then again just a rush of air. Then they heard the metahuman, Kyle Nimbus' voice:

"So you've come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't?"

"You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again," Barry replied upset but firmly.

"Wrong," Nimbus replied.

"He used the antidote on Joe," Caitlin said, to Doctor Wells, realizing why the man had sounded like that. "You need to stay away from him, Barry," Caitlin then said through the speaker. "Do not breathe him in."

"I'm not sure how that helps me, guy," Barry replied a bit turned to Doctor Wells and Caitlin, frowning worriedly.

"You can't fight him, Barry," Caitlin said apologetically. "Just keep him coming at you. That should sap his strength."

"Gas is the least stable form of matter," Doctor Wells intervened. "This meta-human will not be able to stay in his mist form for long. His particles will need to reform."

And then again just noises. A rush of wind, Barry's accelerated breathing, grunts. It was nerve-wrecking.

Then they heard a blow, some struggle and a grunt.

"Barry," Doctor Wells called him, urgently. "Barry."

"We win," Barry replied breathlessly and the four of them breath a sight of relief. Their friend was okay, and it was over.

They smiled at each other and Amy sighed again.

"Well this was completely horrible and desperate," the girl commented and they chuckled.

"Welcome to the team," Cisco replied jokingly, but he also meant it.

Amy smiled at him and then turned to Doctor Wells and Caitlin who nodded as well.

"Doctor Wells, do you think you can train me like Barry?" Amy asked. "Not that being on this side isn't exciting enough but I also want to use my powers to help others."

Doctor Wells smiled.

"It's the least I can do, miss Winston."

"Just Amy is fine," the girl smiled back.

* * *

After Barry dumped Kyle Nimbus on a new made cell on S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, he left for the hospital where Joe was taken too. Amy went with him.

They took them to a room and Barry sat with Joe as Amy got a phone call and got some coffee. On a matter of seconds he fell asleep, but it was just for a few minutes thanks to the hard chair and awkward position.

Amy was returning to the room with two cups of coffee when she bumped into Iris and Eddie.

"Amy," Iris said, walking to her. "Is he...?"

"He's unconscious, but he's fine," Amy quickly replied, reassuringly. "Barry's with him."

They went back to the room and found Joe awake, talking to Barry.

"Daddy!" Iris ran to her father and hugged him.

"Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry," the man replied gently, hugging his daughter back.

There was something about that exchange that made Amy felt sad for a reason.

Iris looked up to Barry and the guy smiled.

"I'll let you guys talk," Barry said walking out. Amy nodded and smiled at Joe.

"I'm so glad you're fine, Joe. Take care."

"Thanks, Amy. You too."

And the girl followed Barry out.

"Here," she said, giving him one of the cups and the guy took it smiling.

"Thanks."

Amy nodded as the walked down the corridor.

"You know, you never told me what was bothering you," Barry said, turning to her.

Amy sighed but smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes, sorry, but you kinda been busy too."

Barry nodded as they reached the elevators.

"I'm not busy now," he told her as the doors opened and Any smiled at him.

She recounted to him her conversations with her dad and Hunter, not noticing his smile fading when she mentioned he had spent the night with her. Then she told Barry about her resolution and her new plan.

"Sounds good too me," Barry told her smiling softly and Amy smiled back.

"Would you mind giving me a ride, Barry?" The girl asked and as soon as the elevator's doors opened on the ground floor, Barry carried Amy in a rush out of the hospital.

In a matter of seconds they appeared on Emmett Winston's office. The man looked up surprised, but not as much as he should.

"Amy, Barry, what can I do for you?" The man asked calmly, closing the laptop on his desk.

"I came to talk to you, Daddy," Amy said. "Barry was just dropping me off."

"Mr. Winston," Barry nodded at him and then he disappeared.

Amy looked at her father and walked to sit on one of the chair's in front of his desk.

"So, can I assume you're coming back home?" Mr. Winston asked.

"No, Daddy, I'm not," Amy replied calmly. "And you should close the house for a while, seeing as you don't spend much time on Hudson these days."

"Then what are you doing here?" Winston raised his eyebrows.

"You were right," Amy admitted. "But you were also wrong. It's true I depend too much on your money, but I do not depend on you. I've never had."

Emmett didn't expect that. He had fought with his daughter about some of his absence's but it had been so long ago, when she was a teenager. He had thought, she had forgiven him since.

Amy shook her head.

"I'm not trying to accuse you. I know it wasn't you intention to leave me all those times."

"It wasn't. I just..."

"I know, Dad. Don't worry," Amy interrupted him and smiled.

"So you won't be coming back?"

"No. And this isn't about just bother you, or trying to hurt you," Amy shook her head. "It is about me and becoming useful for once. And independent, so that means I won't be taking your money anymore."

And the girl pulled open her wallet, took her Dad's credit card and put it on the table.

Emmett looked at it and then at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you plan to pay for everything then? That trust fund won't last forever."

"No, it won't," Amy agreed nodding. "I bought the apartment with it, so I don't have to pay rent for it. I still have to pay for the services, of course, and food so I got a job," the girl said a bit proudly.

"A job? Doing what?" Emmett asked, frowning.

"That's a surprise," Amy smiled. "You'll find out later."

And with that the girl stood up.

"Are you sure of this?" Mr. Winston asked her, a bit worriedly.

Amy nodded.

"I won't stop trying to take you home," Mr. Winston told her. "And I won't play fair."

"I don't expect you too," Amy said with a smirk walking to the door, but stopped before leaving. His face softening.

"I love you, Daddy."

Mr. Winston smiled softly.

"I love you, princess."

And saw his daughter left his office. Emmett sat there, his eyes looking down at the credit card on the table. Despite being worried and upset, he couldn't help but feel proud.

* * *

Amy left the building feeling like she hadn't in years. Free and careless almost, even thought her responsibilities had tripled.

Hunter was waiting for her already. He smiled at her and kissed her. Then he opened the car's door for her.

As they waited on a red light, Amy looked outside and saw a red flash passing through. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for your lovely reviews. Hope you like it. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

Bad Blood

...

"Alright, is time for Player number 2," Cisco exclaimed excited, clapping his hands. Both Barry and Caitlin looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Cisco shrugged.

"What? Amy's powers are cool. She is going to be like 'shoosh, shoosh!' Throwing diamond freaking spears to the bad guys!" Cisco said as excited as a little boy, and gesturing with his hands.

"Well, hopefully to the bad guys and not me," said Barry sarcastically. "I remember her aim from summer camp..." The guy made a grimace. "Not good."

"I heard you, Allen! Come and say that to my face!" Amy told Barry jokingly as she went out of the trailer. She was wearing the purple leotard with matching boots but Cisco had made them upgrades. He had taken off the sleeves, so she wouldn't rip them off by accident with the diamonds and had made the leotard out of more resistant cloth, similar to Barry's suit. The boots were similar to Barry's as well, designed to eliminate the friction.

Barry turned to her and couldn't help but stare. His brain actually went blank for a second, but then he shook his head trying to focus in the ongoing conversation.

"Chippewa Camp, 2003. Archery field. Counselor Kosinski's car," Barry reminded with a raised eyebrow and Amy crossed her arms pouting.

"That wasn't my fault! It was on the way!" Amy replied, indignantly.

"On the way to hit the bus or Mr. Kosinski?" Barry raised his eyebrows.

Cisco laughed and even Caitlin smiled at their bickering. Amy just squinted at Barry's smirking face.

"I have good aim! I was the best at the tennis team! It was just the stupid bow that didn't work alright!" The girl protested.

"But still, you are shooting spears out of your hand, not tennis balls," Barry replied matter-of-factly his smirk getting wider.

Amy glared at him.

"I'm going to shoot one at you if you don't zip it, Allen," the girl pointed a finger at him.

"If you shoot at me, I'd be more worried for Cisco," Barry replied pointing at Cisco with his thumb, who was standing next to him. Cisco stopped laughing and looked up at Amy startled. Then the guy moved next to Caitlin.

"I have not a bad aim!" Amy exclaimed indignant.

"Why do you think were on the open road? I don't think you can't hit anything out here..." Barry kept teasing her.

"That's it!" Amy exclaimed annoyed, pointing at him. "I'm so telling them about your football try outs!"

Barry's smirk was wiped out of his face.

"Wow! Football try outs?" Cisco said with a excited mean smiled.

"The key word is 'try'" Amy replied smirking at Barry, who now glared at her and shook his head.

"That's not nice."

"Alright, children," Doctor Wells called them. "We haven't the whole day!"

Caitlin turned on the vital signs reader on Amy suit as Cisco brought out an old car that could barely run.

"Okay, so we're going to try that super strength first!" Cisco said excited, rubbing his hands.

"What? I'm not even sure I have it," Amy said nervously watching the rusty car with apprehension.

"You carried Barry like a rag doll!" Cisco reminded her. Barry frowned, not very happy with that description.

Amy shrugged.

"Well, he doesn't weight a lot."

"Again, not nice," Barry indignantly opening his arms.

"Maybe it was just the adrenaline of the moment," Amy shrugged again.

Cisco shook his head.

"If it had been only that you should have struggled a little. And you were wearing high heels!" Cisco reminded her. "No, I think the adrenaline actually started up the super strength."

Amy turned to Doctor Wells who nodded.

"I think so too."

Amy sighed.

"Alright. I'll try to move that piece of trash, but I don't guaranteed you nothing," the girl said, walking to the car.

"Piece of trash? I paid three hundred dollars for it!" Cisco replied indignantly, going to his computer as Barry walked to Amy. The girl looked up, but he smiled, normally, handling her off some gloves.

Amy smiled to him, taking them and putting them on.

"Thank you, Barry."

"Remember just try to flip it," Cisco called her, from a safety distance behind.

"Alright!" Amy nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay, the system is ready! Barry stand by and... now!"

Amy squatted and placed her hands under the car. She took a deep breath and pulled, but it just creaked. She didn't move it and inch.

The girl stood up, buffing and turned around raising her hands.

"You weren't trying!" Cisco protested.

"I did!" Amy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Try to remember how you felt that day, Amy," Doctor Wells told her. "The rush, the worry. Try to convey all that. But more than that, feel the strength I know you have."

Amy stared at the man for a moment and then she nodded. She wouldn't mind if she really had super strength.

"Alright, I'll try again," Amy replied, turning to the car.

"Okay, system's ready," Cisco said. "Barry..."

"I'm ready," the guy replied and looked at Amy, with a confident smile. "You can do it. I know you can."

Amy smiled back at him and nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Amy said taking a deep breath.

"Now!"

Amy squatted again and put her hands under the car. She took another breath and closed her eyes, remembering that day. The panic of seeing Barry on the floor, not being able to breath... the powerlessness. Powerless to help him. Powerless to help her. She remembered her father's words. That she couldn't take care of herself, never have, never will...

The girl breathed out and with a shout, she stood up, flipping the car in the air. The car gave one spin midair, before landing on the ground with a thud, lifting a cloud of dust, and startling the hell out of everyone.

Amy stood there, breathless, frozen at what just had happened. Then it down on all of them. Cisco started shouting excitedly, and Barry and Amy laughed.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" The girl ran to Barry completely hyped, hugging him, and he lifted her in the air.

"Did you see that?! Did you see that?" Amy exclaimed excited when Barry let her go, looking at him and then turning to Cisco, Caitlin and Doctor Wells.

"Her cardiac rhythm is accelerated, but I don't think it was because of the struggle," Caitlin informed Doctor Wells.

"Impressive," the man admitted with a smile as Cisco ran to Amy and started gesturing at how badass the girl had pulled the car in the air.

After that, they kept doing the strength testing a little more and Amy happily complied, readily this time.

The girl flipped the car three times more, the last time throwing the car six yards away. And every time the girl took the car and dragged it back where it had originally been. The whole team analyzed her vitals signs the whole time and determined it was not a struggle to the girl to flip that car. In fact, even Doctor Wells compared it to a normal person flipping a box.

Then, Cisco suggested that Amy could try lifting it off.

"I don't think we should try that yet," Barry surprisingly opposed.

"I'll be fine. I can do it," Amy assured him confidently.

"Yeah, and if she's not sure, you can take her out of the way," Cisco added, simulating the event with his hands and sounds effects.

"I trust you, Barry," Amy said placing a hand on his arm and squeezing it. "And you trust me too, right?"

"I trust you, but I don't trust the three-ton piece of metal you want to lift over your head," Barry replied, a bit anxious, crossing his arms.

"You're adorable when you're worried, Allen," Amy replied with a smile, pinching Barry's cheek softly. "But it'll be fine."

The girl then walked to the car and rubbed her hands.

"I'm ready."

"Systems ready," Cisco announced looking at the computer and then up. "Barry?"

The guy sighed and uncrossed his arms walking to Amy. His eyes staring at the girl, ready to take her out of the way if something went wrong.

"Ready," he said.

"Alright, and now Amy!"

Amy squatted and placed her hands again under the car. But this time she didn't flip it, she lifted it. It wasn't completely easy, she compared it to raise a heavy box, but she could manage okay. Slowly she stood up with the car, holding it on her arms as best as she could.

Caitlin detected a bit of struggle on Amy's part but nothing out of the norm. Barry's eyes were fixed on the girl who glanced at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, Barry," the girl said, despite being carrying a car on her arms. Then, with a bit push, the girl threw the car lightly in the air, placing herself under it, and catching it up on her hands, her palms completely opened balancing the car over her head.

"That is so awesome," Cisco murmured mesmerized, watching the tiny girl lifting a car over her head almost effortlessly.

"Her signs are normal," Caitlin informed them. "Her heart race is a little bit accelerated but it's the equivalent of a normal person carrying a weight similar to his own."

"Alright, let's put down the car now," Doctor Wells said pleased. "As gently as possible, Amy. We have caused enough noise as it is."

Amy lowered the car slowly by bending her arms and it slipped slightly to the side. The girl gasped, trying to straightened it, but one second was carrying the car and the next she was staying several feet away from the car that fell with a big sudden thud and a dust cloud.

Amy turned around surprised to Barry who was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

The girl smiled, despite being a bit annoyed and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Barry. I got it."

"It slipped," Barry protested.

"But I had it, until you took me out of there," Amy took his hands on her, that were shaking lightly. "You have trust me Barry. Once we're out there, you need to worry about the metahumans, not about me being safe."

Barry gave her a look understanding what she was saying, but there was no way he wouldn't look after her. Amy sighed, and shook her head but smiled. Barry hadn't changed much after all. He was always trying to have her back.

* * *

 ** _Eleven years ago_**

 _Amy Winston looked out the window of the bus and saw the car already parked waiting for her. She didn't want to admit she had missed her father, specially after how mad she had been when she left, but she did._

 _The bus finally stopped and the thirteen year old grabbed her bag and went out, saying her goodbyes and promising to keep in touch. She pulled her suitcases out of the pile and almost ran to the town car, just to stop when she realized it wasn't his dad who had come to pick her up, it was Milo, their chauffeur._

 _"Miss Amy, had a good summer?" The chauffeur asked her as he took her bags for her and opened the door._

 _Amy nodded, feeling incredibly disappointed but forced a bright smile for Milo._

 _"Yes, Milo. It was good," the girl said before entering the car._

 _Amy pulled out her flip phone out of her pocket and opened her messages. She had no new messages nor calls from her dad, only from a few few friends from her girl wondered if her dad was still mad at her. She had tried to escape from the camp and had been punished and they had called her dad. Had been that the reason why he wasn't there? She didn't have any call from Barry Allen neither, the guy she had met that summer and her new friend. She knew he didn't have a phone, but he had promised to call her as soon as he arrived to his house._

 _Amy sighed, her disappointment growing as Milo closed the door, went into the car and pulled the car from the parking lot. Amy stared out of the window the whole ride, answering Milo's word with fake enthusiasm._

 _When they finally arrived to her home, Amy grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car. She ran inside her house as Milo pulled her bags out of the trunk. But the girl stopped in her tracks when she heard two men fighting._

 _"...You haven't done a thing. The whole division is a disaster!" That was her father, Amy recognized the voice._

 _"It wasn't my fault, Emmett! That guy you hired, Nate Hayek, is the one doing all the damage," replied another male voice. Amy wasn't sure but maybe it was her uncle Jeremy._

 _"Nathaniel has done the work you have neglected! He showed me your accounts! He showed me your expenses! You're only an embarrassment to the company! I'm kicking you out and be grateful I don't call the cops!" Her father shouted angrily._

 _"You cannot kick me out!"_

 _"The board had already taken the decision! You're no longer in charge of the Paris division. And if you behave, I may reassigned you to Australia's direction."_

 _"Australia?!" the man yelled out, outraged. "There's not a fucking thing down there!"_

 _Amy gasped, getting nervous for her dad. She pulled out one of her tennis racquets and advanced as quiet as she could to his dad's office door._

 _"The decision's been made. Take it or leave it!"_

 _"You'll be very sorry, brother. Mark my words!"_

 _Then Amy was startled when the door opened with a bang and the girl jumped back._

 _It was indeed her uncle Jeremy, her dad's younger brother. The man stopped and fixed his gaze on Amy. He looked completely furious, but his eyes shone with amusement when he noticed the racquet firmly held on her hands._

 _"I thought he had sent you to a boarding school," the man commented still agitated._

 _"Summer camp," Amy replied, still shaken by what she had heard._

 _Jeremy shrugged._

 _"Semantics. You be glad you are an only child," the man said as he walked away._

 _"Why?" Amy called._

 _"Haven't you seen Hamlet?" The man replied, glaring at the office door. "Sooner or later, your own family stabs you in the back."_

 _And with that the man left pretty angry, shutting the door with a bang._

 _"Amy?" The girl turned surprised and saw her dad on the door of his office frowning at the door his brother had just closed, then he looked down at his daughter. "Are you okay? Did your uncle say something to you?"_

 _Amy shrugged._

 _"Why is he so angry? Australia isn't that bad."_

 _Her father stared at her, realizing his daughter had heard everything._

 _"Your uncle needs to learn responsibility," he replied seriously. "And Australia doesn't offer many distractions for him. I think it'll made him good to be there."_

 _There was a moment of silence and then Emmett grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.  
_

 _"I just realized I haven't greeted you properly, princess," the man said with a changed tone. It sounded cheaper but also regretful. "How was camp? Besides trying to escape."_

 _Amy winced, remembering being afraid her dad was going to be mad at her._

 _"Sorry about that, Daddy," the girl said sheepishly but her father just shook his head._

 _"Don't worry, pumpkin," he said smiling softly. "But did you have a good time or...?" His smile faltered._

 _Amy shook her head quickly._

 _"No, I did. I was just..." She made a pause. "I was not feeling like going to camp," Amy said earnestly. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Well, at least you only tried to escape. If I told you what I did in my day," Emmett smiled, shaking his head, and burying his hands on his pants pockets._

 _Amy frowned, puzzled at that._

 _"What? What happened?"_

 _"Oh I don't know if I should tell you," Winston replied teasingly. "I don't want to give you ideas."_

 _"Oh, come on!" Amy insisted with a smile. "I'll be good. I promise I won't follow your example."_

 _And she gave him a big fake bright innocent smile. Emmett couldn't help but chuckle._

 _"Alright, I'll tell you what," Emmett replied, pinching her chin affectionately. "Why don't I tell you all about my camp days at Le Chateau?"_

 _Amy gasped, opening her eyes wide. That was her favorite restaurant at New York._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really," Emmett nodded smiling at his daughter's excitement. "I have to make a quickly call but you can go and change and we'll leave when you're ready."_

 _"Okay," Amy replied already running upstairs to her room. She actually changed in a record time. She usually loved to take her time, but she had missed her dad and he didn't use to spend that many time with her lately._

 _Amy brushed her hair and pushed it back with a velvet headband. She put on a black dress and her only pair of high heels. Then she grabbed her phone and put in in her bag before going downstairs as quickly as possible with high heels in slippery floor._

 _However the girl's smile faded when she saw her father's apologetically face._

 _"I'm so sorry, honey. I have to go back to the company," he told her, already putting on his coat._

 _"I can go with you," Amy said quickly. "And then when you're done, we can go and have dinner."_

 _"Are you sure?" Emmett asked. He was feeling bad enough having to go._

 _Amy nodded forcing a smile._

 _"Yes. Don't worry, Daddy."_

 _Amy quickly took one of her coats and they left. It took them half an hour to reach Mr. Winston office but Amy had faith it wouldn't take long. She made herself comfortable in one of the two desks outside her dad's office while chatting with Molly, her dad's secretary._

 _But the twenty minutes she had hoped, turned into one hour. And then two. Around eight thirty her dad called Molly who took some papers to him leaving the girl alone, bored and hurt. And despite being sitting there for almost three hours, Amy still had the hope she would have dinner with her father._

 _But she was wrong._

 _Molly left her dad's office and started making a call, and then Mr. Winston exited his office, walking quickly to Amy. The girl jumped to her feet, smiling thinking they would leave now, but her dad looked at her apologetically._

 _"We're not going to make it, baby," Mr. Winston apologized to his daughter. "But ask Molly to order you something you like, okay? What about the Masa? Would you up for some sushi?"_

 _But before Amy could answer, his phone rang again and he went back to his office._

 _Molly ordered a big order of sushi and even arrived on a short amount of time considered the time and New York's traffic. But Amy didn't care for it. Even the best sushi tastes flat while eaten out of a box sitting a desk on an empty office. Molly had left twenty minutes ago, finishing her paperwork._

 _Amy was eating her dinner almost forcibly and she started to cry. It was silent, though. Her eyes suddenly watered and tears rolled down her cheeks._

 _But before she could sob, her phone rang. She had to blink a couple of times to see the number but she didn't recognized it. It wasn't a New York number thought. She picked up anyway._

 _"Hello?" She said, trying to sound non-nonchalant. A familiar voice answered._

 _"Hi, Amy? Sorry I called you so late. I just arrived home," her friend Barry told her._

 _Amy couldn't help but smile._

 _"Don't worry about it."_

 _"Are you okay?" Barry asked her, his voice sounding worried. Probably he had noticed the sadness in her voice._

 _Amy shook her head and forced a cheerful voice._

 _"I'm fine, Allen. So, how do you like to be back? I kinda miss camp but I'm glad to not see mosquitoes around..."_

* * *

 **Present day**

When they finished with the strength tests, Amy had to move the car out of the way. The auto had been flipped and let fall so many times that Amy had crushed the engine, it was definitely flatter and had loose three of its four wheels.

Cisco didn't seem that upset his money had gone to waste thought. He was excited trying on names for Amy as he and Caitlin prepare things for the next tests.

"I still think Power Girl is cool," Cisco told Amy.

The girl frowned a little and shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"What about Diamond Warrior?" Cisco kept going as Caitlin prepare the programs to record Amy vitals. "Warrior... Warrioress?"

Amy raised an eyebrow scrunching up her nose.

"Diamond Girl. Diamond... Woman. Sparkle... No. What about...?"

"We're ready to begin," Caitlin announced interrupting Cisco.

"Thank Goodness," said Amy, standing from the chair she was on and walking to a mark Caitlin had drawn in the floor. Barry had placed an archery bullseye rwn feet away.

Cisco got the system ready as Caitlin programmed Amy's suit.

"Okay, you're set," she said walking back to where Doctor Wells and Cisco where. "Now when we say go, shoot a foot-long spear to the bullseye."

"Alright," Amy replied nodding, and raised her arm, her palm pointing at the bullseye. Barry standing near, ready to take someone out of the way if the spear didn't go where it should.

"And go!" Caitlin said.

Amy set her mouth in a line and shoot the one foot-long spear, but it was more like a dropping. The spear just went out of her body slowly and fall to the ground next to her.

The girl looked down confused and she wasn't the only one.

"Huh, what was that?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know," Amy replied turning to him. "I moved my arm just like in the lab."

"Maybe you just don't know how to throw," Cisco said shrugging.

Amy glared at him.

"Or maybe you just need some practice," Cisco added quickly, raising his arms. He had seen her crush a car. He didn't want to be next.

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago**_

 _"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it seem," Amy smiled at Barry. Both teenagers were out on the gazebo that was in the middle of her back yard._

 _Barry gave her a look._

 _"I was out for like three hours. It was humiliating," the guy sighed, resting his arms on his knees and his chin on his arms. "The couch didn't even want me as the water boy."_

 _"Well, it doesn't matter," Amy replied sitting next to him. "Who wants to be in the football team anyway?"_

 _"Everybody," Barry sighed._

 _"Not everybody," Amy shook her head._

 _"Doesn't your boyfriend is the quarterback on your school's team?" Barry turned to her._

 _"Uh... yeah," Amy replied, knowing that didn't help Barry. If he was honest with himself, that had been one of the reasons he had tried out for it. He wanted Amy to see him as someone he could date, not only as her dorky friend. He knew that that wouldn't happen. Amy would always prefer better and bigger guys than him, and she couldn't blame her._

 _"But there's other sports," Amy suggested quickly, rubbing Barry's back. "Basketball, Baseball, Softball..."_

 _"Yep, other opportunities for guys to hit with balls," Barry replied bumped out._

 _"What about something classier?" Amy suggested with a smile. "Tennis, Lacrosse, Cricket?"_

 _"All those have balls that fly to my face too. But I guess they're better. They don't have cheerleaders to laugh at me."_

 _"I'm sure they weren't laughing at you," she assured him._

 _"Even the girls who didn't make the squad and got rejected were laughing."_

 _Amy sighed, biting her lip. She wasn't doing a good job of lifting his spirits so she went to plan B._

 _"Well, it doesn't matter anymore," Amy assured him cheerfully. "Now take that frown of your face and stop brooding because I have a surprise!"_

 _Barry raised an eyebrow at her excitement._

 _"Remember that guy you were fanboying over?" Amy asked him with a big grin. "That scientific guy, Doctor Harrison...?"_

 _"...Wells? Yes," Barry said quickly, opening his eyes wide._

 _"Well, he's going to give a lecture at Columbia..."_

 _"Tomorrow afternoon," Barry completed her sentence nodding. "Wait, how do you know that?"_

 _Amy widened her grin._

 _"Because I got passes for the lecture!" She told him excitedly, because she knew he would flipped and he did._

 _Barry was speechless and he turned to her, opening his mouth as a fish out of water._

 _"Are you serious?" The boy asked as soon as he found his voice, and it was squeaky._

 _"I knew you were going to be very happy," Amy said very pleased with herself._

 _As Barry started to rant about the guy and the conference, Amy couldn't help but smile. She had told her dad it was a surprise for Barry, but deep down, Amy was excited herself. She liked science, but she had never been allowed to like it. Maybe this conference would give her the courage she needed._

* * *

 **Present Day**

Amy took a deep breath and then raised her arm quickly, opening her palm. But the spear just went out of her hand slowly and dropped to the floor.

"Are you kidding me?!" Amy exclaimed angrily, kicking the spear and cursing.

Amy bent and took the spear, and then turned around to put it in the container where there was already a dozen of diamond spears.

She back in S.T.A.R. Labs. Cisco had arranged a room safe for her to practice her shooting skills and that it would record everything from her movements to her vitals signs, but so far, she had not being able to shoot one.

"Why is this keep happening?" The girl complained, kicking the container.

"Maybe you're pushing yourself too hard," Barry's voice startled her lightly.

Amy turned around and saw her friend, leaning on the threshold, with arms crossed.

"Maybe, but out there is going to be everything but easy," Amy replied rising her eyebrows. Then she sighed, going to the computer to start a new recording.

"Amy?" Barry called her.

"Yes?" The girl said, not turning around. She knew what he was going to say, but didn't want to hear it.

"Is there a reason why you're pushing yourself this hard?"

"Uh, yeah, Allen. They're called bad guys," Amy replied, walking to her position, in front of a bullseye.

"I mean other than that," said Barry, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Barry," Amy shrugged, lifting her right arm in the air, her pal pointing at the bullseye.

"Well, I think you do," Barry responded softly. "I think you're doing this because of your dad."

Amy buffed, and lower her arm, turning to him.

"I am not."

"Amy..."

"Look, Barry," the girl interrupted him. "He clearly doesn't trust me to make my own decisions. He made that very clear. I don't need his approval on this or anything else."

"No, but I mean..."

But the door opened and Cisco peeked his head in, interrupting them without noticing.

"Hey, Amy, the fight robot is ready if you want to try that out."

Amy nodded her head.

"Yeah, thanks Cisco," and she quickly went to turned down the computer.

"I'll see you in a bit, okay Barry?" Amy told him, barely turning to him, before leaving the room.

"Okay," Barry sighed, feeling a bit hurt.

Amy followed Cisco down the corridr, who was checking some results on his iPad.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe your game is a bit weak because you need a bit of inspiration," he said, faking nonchalance, but the excitement was a bit too obvious in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Amy looked at him, frowning confused.

Cisco didn't dissimulate his grin anymore.

"Come with me."

* * *

 _ **Eight Years Ago**_

 _"I'll pick up you both here at seven, miss Amy," Milo told Amy as he dropped her and Barry at Columbia University's... Hall._

 _"Yes, Milo thank you," Amy said smoothing her dress._

 _"Thanks, Milo," Barry thanked him as well as the man entered the town car again and drove away._

 _There was more people than usual outside and both kids quickly joined them, entering the building._

 _"This is the most exciting thing ever," Barry said unable to be containing his excitement._

 _"I would say ever, but sure," Amy teased Barry._

 _The guy turned to her not amused and Amy grinned at him, batting her lashes teasingly._

 _Barry was taken aback, suddenly distracted and walked into a guy. Completely embarrassed the guy quickly apologized. Barry could felt his cheeks burning as they walked away but Amy didn't laugh. She saw the distress in his eyes and didn't want to make him feel bad._

 _"Hey look, I think it's over there," Amy said pointing at a guy in a suit talking to a crowd, but as they got closer they found out it wasn't Doctor Wells._

 _"Oh well, we'll see him at the conference," Amy shrugged and Barry nodded, staring at her._

 _"What?" Amy asked with a confused smile. Barry smiled back._

 _"I just... I don't know how to thank you, Amy," Barry told her wholeheartedly. "You don't know what this means to me."_

 _Amy shook her head._

 _"It was nothing, Barry. What friends are for?" Amy replied, chuckling.  
_

 _"Still, I don't think I can do something like this for you," Barry said, his smile dropping._

 _Amy bit her lip and looked at him._

 _"Yes, you can... I... I have to confess I didn't do this only for you."_

 _Barry frowned, taken aback._

 _"Then why...?"_

 _"I like science," Amy admitted with a smile. "I like to know where things are coming from. Why they are the way they are," the girl's smile grew._

 _Barry smiled, recognizing that expression in her face. It was very similar to his. The guy shook his head._

 _"But then why you haven't say something?"_

 _Amy shrugged but Barry gave her a look. She sighed._

 _"Fine. I don't think it's... Okay, I know it's totally shallow and stupid but I kinda care about what people says in my school," the girl admitted looking away. "Prep School it's a lot smaller and everyone knows everyone..."_

 _"You're right. It is stupid," Barry interrupted her with a smile.  
_

 _Amy bit her lip._

 _"It's not only that. Just because I like it doesn't mean I'm good at it. And my dad is always talking about the family business. He expects me to be like him, not a physicist or a chemist or..."_

 _"...Happy?" Barry shook his head. "Amy, I think if you really want to study science you should tell your father. I don't think he we'll be angry with you or force to go to business school," he told her, shrugging.  
_

 _"I don't know," Amy said, looking down at her hands. "I don't want to disappoint him."_

 _"I don't think you can disappoint anyone," Barry told her whole-heartedly. And in a moment of bravery, he reached out and took her hand.  
_

 _Amy looked up to him and smile. He knew Amy couldn't feel his heart racing, and didn't notice his blush. He knew she only saw him as his friend._

 _"Thanks Barry," Amy stepped up to him and hugged him. Oh well, Barry thought sighing, and hugging her back. It was good enough for now.  
_

* * *

 **Present day**

Barry appeared in S.T.A.R. Labs in question of seconds and looked around quickly. Caitlin and Doctor Wells entered the lab quickly as well.

"Cisco what's going on?" He asked his friend worriedly. Cisco stumbled out of his chair, startled by Barry's sudden arrival.

"Nothing man, chill," he said, taking his milkshake and taking a sip.

"You said it was urgent," Caitlin said, annoyed and upset.

"I said it was important," Cisco replied, raising his hand.

Caitlin and Barry gave him upset looks.

"So?" Barry raised his arms, exasperated, but Cisco was way too excited to be bothered. He walked to the door with a big grin.

"Ladies and gentleman, well lady," he nodded at Caitling who squinted at him. "I'd like to introduce the new Flash team member, Amethyst!"

Amy walked in that moment with a big smile and a new suit, fashioned from her purple training jumpsuit and boot. The new suit had been added a flowing skirt, and had a multi link comm set on the chest like Barry's, but it was cropped to be too pieces, so most of her belly was showing and it was sleeveless and had a very low neck line.

"Wow," was the only thing Barry could say, barely controlling his jaw so it wouldn't drop. And again he just stared, his mind blanking.

"Isn't it great?" Amy said happily. "Though I'm not called Amethyst. Really?" She turned to Cisco, shaking her head.

"What? It's a cool name!" Cisco replied. "It's a purple gemstone and your suit is purple."

"Yeah, speaking of the suit," Caitlin intervened. "Don't you think it's a bit...?"

"...Short?" Barry finally found his voice. After admiring the suit he realized she was supposed to fight on that.

"Really?" Amy turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, I can't take you out with me like this!" Barry responded indignantly. "Your dad is going to kill me!"

"My dad it's not going to know," Amy shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?" Barry asked.

Amy glared at him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Besides, the suit it's not complete," Cisco intervened.

"Oh, you need to cut it some more?" Barry asked, crossing his arms.

"No, silly," Amy rolled her eyes. "Check this out."

And just like that a mass of diamond start to grow on her bare belly. It stretched all around to cover the skin until it formed a corset-like protection. Another mass formed on her chest covering her shoulders as well and half her neck and back. Then two more diamond protection grew around her knees and grew on her fore arms leaving only her hands free. At last, a thin piece of diamond grew from her temples around her head, forming a headband.

"Covered with diamond armor!" Cisco explained hyped. "Isn't it awesome?"

Amy raised her hands happily showing the result.

"Yes. I mean you look better," Barry said and Amy raised her eyebrows. "Not you, the suit I mean... You look fine on your own, I don't..."

"Thanks Barry," Amy interrupted him, smiling and shaking her head.

"It has GPS integrated and inter comm and a sensor so we can monitor her vital signs like Barry's," Cisco explained, very proud of himself. "Only one thing is missing..."

Amy turned to him confused but Cisco turned and pulled out a purple mask out of his desk. Then he passed it to Amy. The girl smiled at him and put it on, turning to Barry.

"So Allen, what do you think?"

Barry smirked but a new alert rang across the lab.

"Let's do a test run," he told Amy and in a flash of red, Barry, his suit and Amy were gone.

* * *

 _ **Eight Years Ago**_

 _"That was amazing!" Barry gushed excitedly as they excited the conference room._

 _"I know," Amy nodded smiling. "It's a bit intimidating even. I mean that theory about the particle accelerator..."_

 _"And the energy generator prototype," Barry added with a nod. "Genius! The man is unbelievable!"_

 _Amy smiled at him and nudged him, noticing a poster._

 _"Hey look, you can get his autograph!"_

 _Barry's eyes opened big with excitement. He turned to Amy, and cleared his throat._

 _"I know it's dumb but..."_

 _Amy rolled her eyes, and waved her hand._

 _"Go ahead, Allen. I'll go to the ladies room, in the meantime."_

 _"Okay, I'll wait in line," Barry told her, nodding, rushing to the growing line of people wanting to have a Doctor Wells' autograph._

 _Amy shook her head at his friends excitement, and couldn't help but smile. Barry was a dork, but an adorable one._

 _..._

 _Amy went to the bathroom and then retouch her lip gloss. She was walking out of the bathroom when she saw a familiar man ahead. The girl instinctively hide behind a wall but heard everything her uncle Jeremy and Charles Dawson-her dad's number one competitor, were saying._

 _"Charles, please. I'm a man of my word," Jeremy assured him._

 _Amy peaked out of the wall and saw her uncle giving him discretely a sealed folder, with the Harry Winston logo on it._

 _"And I can be very generous too," Jeremy said. Charles nodded and shook her uncles hand._

 _"I'll call you as soon as I get to the office," Dawson promised and then walked away._

 _Amy frowned and walked out decidedly._

 _"Amy," Jeremy stopped in his tracks, definitely startled, when he saw his niece._

 _Amy gave him her best innocent and bright smile._

 _"Uncle, what are you doing here?" She asked him, sweetly._

 _"I was just about to ask the same," her uncle quickly smiled back, but she noticed he started to fidget with a ring on his finger. It had a black stone on it._

 _"I'm here for Doctor Well's conference with my friend Barry," Amy told him, shrugging. "He's a big fan. And you?"_

 _"Same, same," Jeremy quickly said. "Brilliant man, that Wells."_

 _"He is," Amy agreed nodding._

 _There was a bit awkward tense pause._

 _"Well, Barry is waiting for me..." Amy started saying, pointing at the foyer._

 _"Yes, of course," Jeremy nodded as his niece walked around him._

 _"Amy," he called her, before she walked away. The girl turned around to see him. "Could you keep this between us?"_

 _Amy frowned, with a convincing confused expression._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Me, being here in New York," her uncle explained. "Your father could take it the wrong way."_

 _Amy nodded._

 _"Sure, don't worry."_

 _"Thanks pumpkin," Jeremy smiled at her, squeezing lightly her chin._

 _Amy turned around and walked back to the foyer. She saw Barry two people away from Wells, almost shaking in place. Amy made sure her uncle wasn't around when she pulled out her phone._

 _"Daddy? Uncle Jeremy was here at Columbia," Amy said as lower as possible without looking suspicious. "And he was talking with Charles Dawson. Something about a payment and there was a folder from the company."_

 _Her dad thanked her and assured her he will handled it._

 _"Okay Daddy. I will," Amy nodded. She finished the call and then joined Barry._

* * *

Present Day

...

Amy still didn't get use to travel with Barry. It wasn't as bad as the first time but feeling a rush of wind all around you, while seeing blurry and had a rush sound on your ears was not getting better. She was being carried by Barry though, so at least she could press her face to his chest to not feel completely dizzy.

"Which way Cisco?" Barry asked as he flew through the streets.

"Park Street, 455," Amy heard Cisco on her speakers, and her heart sank to her knees. She knew that street but... it wasn't possible, was it?

As she was thinking that, Barry stopped, finally reaching the address.

He pulled Amy down and the girl looked up at her father's jewelry store. She felt Barry's eyes on her.

"Maybe it's just a regular robbery," she told him. Barry nodded and taking her, he entered the place in a flash as police cars started to arrive.

The inside of the store was trashed, and almost all the cases were empty. The strange thing was the lonely man in a trench coat, stealing what was left of the jewels. For a single man to trash and stole all that in a couple of seconds, they knew it had to be a metahuman.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to return those, buddy," Amy told the guy.

The man stopped, and dropped the necklace he was pulling from a broken glass case. He turned slightly, just enough for Barry and Amy to see a part of his face. She didn't know if it was the light, but she swore his skin was blueish.

Then he raised his hand quickly and two black spears flew to her. Barry saw all this in slow motion. He easily took the spears out of his way to Amy, but distracted with that, he didn't noticed the man had disappeared.

He reappeared behind Barry just as he showed the spears to Amy. Then, the man hit Barry so hard he sent the guy flying across the room. Barry hit the wall, leaving a hole, and fell to the ground immobile.

Amy gasped, but reacted quickly, hitting the man. Just as he did with Barry, the girl sent him across the room and actually thought the wall. Amy pulled two long diamond spears of her hands and ran to the hole, but the man was gone. A shinny object caught her eye and the girl bend to take it.

"Freeze!" A man then shouted as she was standing up, and when Amy turned she saw at least five police man pointing their guns at her. But then there was a red flash and the police man lowered down their guns, looking around for the girl who had just vanished in front of their eyes.

* * *

 ** _Eight Years Ago_**

 _"Thanks Milo," Amy told the chauffeur as he dropped her and Barry at a Starbucks. "We'll meet you here in two hours, two and a half."_

 _"Okay, miss Amy. Have fun," the man said, climbing back into the car and driving away._

 _Amy and Barry waved away and then the guy turned to go inside the coffee shop, but Amy stopped him._

 _"We're not going there," she told him with a smirk. "I have a better idea... and fake IDs."_

 _Barry frowned a bit unsure, but Amy grabbed his hand and pulled it along a small lonely street._

 _"What? Amy, I don't think..."_

 _"Come on, Allen. Don't you want to...?"_

 _"You little bitch!" In a second a man had grabbed Amy and pushed her to the wall. The girl screamed as her head hit the wall and the man leaned on her._

 _"Uncle?" Amy said scared, starting to shake._

 _"You called you father and told him on me!" He screamed, punching the wall next to her face, making her scream again._

 _"Let her go!" Barry intervened, trying to pull Jeremy off Amy, but Jeremy punched Barry, knocking him down. The ring Jeremy had on his hand, made the blow stronger. The black stone of the ring was stained with Barry's blood.  
_

 _"No!" Amy yelled and tried to hit her uncle but she couldn't move._

 _"This is not of your business, kid," he growled angrily, as the guy grabbed her bloodied nose. Still, Barry stood up, ready to keep fighting._

 _"It's okay, Barry," Amy assured his friend to stop him, even though her voiced sound shaky and her eyes were gleaming with tears. She turned to Jeremy with a fierce expression thought. "I did call my dad. You were making business with Charles Dawson, and I'm pretty sure that folder had information he didn't have to know."_

 _"I was trying to form a coalition," Jeremy snapped._

 _"Yeah, if my dad didn't believe that, I'm not either," Amy replied, sarcastically._

 _"I don't give a shit what do you think," the man spat. "Your father just fired me!"_

 _"If he fired you it's not only your fault! Now let me go!" She tried to push him away, but he was too strong._

 _Jeremy made a sly grimace that made Amy's tears come back._

 _"No, I think I'll have some fun first..."_

 _"No!" Barry punched Jeremy in the face. It was strong enough for him to let go of the girl and turned to him, enraged. He grabbed Barry by his collar and raised a fist._

 _"No, I'll call the police!" Amy quickly, grabbed his arm, when she saw her uncle with intentions to beat him up._

 _"Like I give a shit," Jeremy spat._

 _"You should," Amy glared at him, grabbing Barry's hand. "We both are minors! And they're witnesses!" The girl pointed at the end of the street and Jeremy turned. There was a scared woman and a man, already calling the police. Jeremy's face loose some color. "You think you can just pay off an assault on two minors with your record._

 _Jeremy cursed and pushed Barry to the ground, then turned to Amy._

 _"This isn't over, brat. You'll be very sorry one day," he assured her with a murderous expression and left quickly, the other way._

 _Still shaking, Amy knelt next to Barry._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Barry wiped the blood of his face with his hand and nodded._

 _"You?"_

 _Amy nodded but she wasn't. She was still shaking, so Barry hugged her, until the police came._

* * *

 **Present Day**

"You have three fractured ribs and a leg," Caitlin told Barry later, as he laid on the bed, his chest and leg bandaged. As she had patched him up, Amy had told Cisco and Doctor Wells what had happened at the jewelry store. "How on earth did you manage to carry Amy back here?"

Amy looked at Barry, feeling a bit guilty. His wounds were worse because he had made that much effort bringing her back.

"Motivation," Barry replied smiling at Caitlin. "We had five guns pointing at us."

"You should have told me, Barry," Amy told him, walking to his bed, frowning worried. "We could have left other way."

"In an Uber?" Barry asked her with a small smirk and Amy crossed her arms.

"This is not funny, Allen," Amy replied pouting. "I was supposed to help you."

"You did help me," Barry told her, frowning. "You punched that guy."

"He escaped," Amy reminded him sighing.

"So the spears are made of a rare kind of dark opal," Cisco interrupted, walking in the room, carrying one of them. "Most common found on Australia."

Amy looked up at that information.

"So the guy is Australian?" Caitlin asked.

"No, he's American," Amy replied. "Tall, dark hair, 45 years old I think. He spent time in Australia but I guess he's back."

"How do you know that?" Caitlin asked her, frowning.

Cisco gasped.

"Do you have telepathic abilities? Because that would be so cool."

"No, I know the guy," Amy shook her head, pulling out a ring and showing it to Barry. It was gold with a dark opal on it. "It was my uncle."


End file.
